


The Discord Drabbles-Arkos Edition

by treekrecked13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multiple Writers, NSFW, Seriously Don't Read If You Are Under 18, Wholesome Arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treekrecked13/pseuds/treekrecked13
Summary: Arkos NSFW stories from the writers of a Discord Server! Written by us, Transcribed by me...Posted for you. Enjoy! Warning: Lewdness extremely high, has hand holding.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ZerothMask and Discord user Ehbron for this! They write all kinds of good stuff and were happy to let me put my two cents in on this. Here's to you two, and for us to create much more!

Jaune can still fully remember his childhood and how he met his best friend. They had just moved in town and had been greeted by the family next door, along with their daughter. They had been left alone together to talk and something just clicked, leading to them becoming friends.

There was never a day they weren't together when they were kids. Always playing or talking to each other. Sitting together. Coming over each other's houses, and even taking baths together! Although Pyrrha would often be the one to always come over their house to hang out with her best friend, resulting in some teasing from his family

Jaune sighs wistfully, wishing to go back to more simpler times, and when he's a bit more ignorant to the human body. He's already approaching adulthood and he's fully learned all there is about sex and the female body. Pyrrha had grown quite well, having become rather gorgeous with an amazing body that many would die for.

Now, one would ask what the problem was? Well... She's as innocent as they'd come. Pyrrha doesn't seem to realize that things have changed. Even now that they're older, she still insists on taking baths with him or even changing right in front of him without any trace of embarrassment.

She... just doesn’t get that things are different from when they were kids! He has to keep making things awkward when she tries stuff like that and make excuses as to why he can’t. And lately he’s been avoiding her altogether, even meeting up with her has become a test of his waning hormonal restraint. Because she doesn’t wear a bra when it’s just the two of them, ever.

He covers his face in embarrassment, vividly remembering how her huge breasts just strain against her plain, white shirt. And especially when she works up a sweat, it becomes transparent and her boobs show. Why does he have to become like this? Or rather, why is his best friend still so...innocent?! It's so unfair!

He buries his face further into his hands until his parents call out to him. "Jaune! We're gonna be heading out! And we've invited Pyrrha to help you take care of the house!" Uh-oh. That statement makes his hormones think up scenarios _immediately_.

Jaune despairs “Y-You did what!?” He rushes into the room to confront his mom, how could she do this to him!? Doesn’t she know about... about the... he can’t control himself around Pyrrha anymore!

His mom standing on the other side of his childhood friend and giving him a smug look “Oh I just knew you’d be so excited to see Pyrrha dear~ Have fun!”

She shuts the passenger side door of their family car behind her and his parents drive off to his incredulous stare, Pyrrha fidgeting in place.

"Hey, Jaune. Sorry if I'm gonna be a bother, but we haven't hung out in a while and Mrs. Arc thought it would be okay if I joined you in house-sitting."

God why does his best friend have to be so incredibly naive and adorable with such a hot body?! Why is he being tormented like this? Internally grumbling at his parents, Jaune ushers her in before any other perverts could even think about it drinking up her curves.

….

Pyrrha knows that he’s been... weird around her lately, but she can’t remember anything she said or did that could’ve made her oldest friend annoyed with her. Like, nothing really changed much. They just got taller, right? She's just so confused about it all…

She followed her best friend into the living room, who flopped down onto the couch, giving her some space so she can sit down as well. She sits down a little too forcefully, making her now larger chest bounce up and almost hit her in the face. Really, these things are such a hassle, she has to wear a sports bra every time she wants to train! And those hurt almost as bad as just letting her boobs flop around unsupervised! She pouts to herself and looks to Jaune, who is now... looking out the window? He also looks pretty red. “Jaune? Are you okay?”

He freezes up and just shakily shoots her a thumbs up. "Y-Yeah! E-Everything's fine and dandy, don't worry about it, okay Pyr? _Please believe it, please believe it, please believe it!"_

“Jaune you’re thinking out loud again...” She whispers it at him too, like she’s trying to spare him embarrassment. She’s the source of his embarrassment, why doesn’t she get that!

To try and shift the focus, Jaune picks up the TV and picks a random channel. Luckily, it's airing a rerun of the classic Tom and Jerry, one of their favorite cartoons to watch as kids. Pyrrha's eyes light up with child-like glee, clapping her hands together at the sight of good, ol' Tom chasing down Jerry. "Ooh! It's been so long since we've watched this together!"

The movement does very mesmerizing things to her figure and Jaune has to focus really hard on the cartoon “M-Maybe we should make some snacks? I’ll go grab some, what do you want Pyr?” Pyrrha purses her lips, determined to put a stop to this new weirdness her friend is showing today. She’s missed him, it’s so lonely without them sleeping over at each other’s house every night. She even has trouble falling asleep alone now. She misses her best friend. She misses hanging out with him. She misses all the times they've spent together playing, just having fun! Where did all that time go? What stopped? What made Jaune be so...different? It's not fair! She shakes herself out of her thoughts and smiles at him. "You know me, Jaune. Chocolate cookies and milk."

Jaune gives a laugh, before muttering something right on the edge of her hearing “I would’ve thought you had the milk covered...”

Her face scrunches up in confusion at the remark that her friend definitely didn’t mean for her to hear. What is that supposed to mean?!

What is up with her best friend being so...weirdly rude. She really needs to get to the bottom of this! She leans further into the couch, crossing her arms under her heavy breasts as she continues to watch the cartoon. She laughs let out a laugh, seeing Tom slam into the wall.

In the kitchen, Jaune sighs. Damn him, his perverted mind and his hormones. Why couldn't HE be the ignorant one? He knows he’s being unfair to her too, which hurts even more, but he’s trying to do what’s best for her! If things keep up like this he’ll go crazy! Either that or he’ll make a poorly thought out pass at Pyrrha.

He goes through the process of grabbing the prebaked cookies he had stored in a Tupperware, along with some more savory snacks like popcorn, grabbing a drink for himself on the way as well. Pouring the milk is for last, he really can’t trust himself not to spill it being as clumsy as he is if he doesn’t.

All the while idly wondering what his oldest friend would do if she found out that she’s become the object of his every sexual fantasy for weeks. There’s just... no coming back from that, it’d ruin their friendship! That's just a sign to change... But Pyrrha hasn't changed much! And he just doesn't want her to hate him!

So, he's just been trying to deal with it the worst way possible. Kind of being a jerk to her and...it's not working. He needs another sign, please! What's he supposed to do? What can he choose to make things better again between him and his best friend! He honestly does miss spending time with her but with how much he's been fantasizing about her body, it just ruins it all!

Grabbing their respective snacks, he walks back into the living room, where Pyrrha is still giggling so adorably. Setting out a little spread of snacks on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen with a quick “Be right back with the drinks Pyr! Just milk right?”

Rummaging around in the cupboards for a glass and realizing with no small amount of dread that she’s going to want to stay the night, in his room...just like old times. He winces, pouring out Pyrrha’s glass and cursing himself when he overfills it slightly, carefully carrying out his can of soda and her glass of milk while trying not to spill either.

But, unfortunately for him, there's an unseen snag in the carpet that he doesn't notice, making him nearly trip. Luckily, he just stumbles around and manages to catch himself... 

Not most of the milk though. Over half of the glass splashes onto Pyrrha's shirt...and the results are as expected. Considering how she's just wearing just a sheer white shirt with nothing underneath, it slowly starts to become transparent and show off her breasts.

Jaune tries not to even make any sort of pained noise as Pyrrha nonchalantly peels off her shirt. She giggles at his expression, wrongly assuming what it’s about “It’s okay Jaune, it’s no big deal, not the first time you’ve spilled a drink~” she teases, accepting what remains of her glass of milk and throwing her now damp shirt on the ground.

He silently accepts his impending doom, sitting down far away from her. Looking at his crotch, he can already see the boner coming out and he hopes that it's not obvious... Why?! Why him?!

She notices his avoidance again and frowns at him “Jaune, when are you going to tell me what’s going on? You keep avoiding mean and trying to make me mad at you, and then you get embarrassed and I try to comfort you and you just get weirder! Aren’t we friends?” 

Jaune keeps quiet, stirring in himself...how exactly can he explain everything to his best friend without sounding like such a douche? Without sounding like a total deviant? Without...being so unnecessarily harmful towards her. Being blunt won't do any good, she wouldn't understand…

“You didn’t do anything Pyr, you just... you’ve grown. Y’know?” He gives her a pleading look, hoping that’s enough to get through to her.

"What...do you mean?" she asks, pleading him to say more, head tilting to the side. Jaune despaired... Fuck! He, what else can he say?! He can't just up right and say _'Oh because you've got these big breasts that make my dick go hard or how you act so innocent and sweet with that sinful body!'_ It's stupid and wrong! He really avoids looking at her as he tries to calm himself down and start breaking it piece by piece in a way that she'll hopefully understand. "Pyrrha... You know about sex, right?"

She nods “Of course I do Jaune, we went over it years ago in class, my mom has even taken me aside to explain more than they did in class. What does sex have to do with us?” And then she gets a pensive look on her face, like she might have understood...or come to the wrong conclusion. It could be either or with his childhood friend, she’s never really understood the logic of boys and girls having different ways of life.

"Well... Do you know why people have sex? Besides for making babies?" he asks her gently. He needs to make it all sure. He needs to be certain that he can get her to understand and maybe change... He just really doesn't want to fuck his best friend, on a moral standpoint. It's wrong and it's very fucking wrong.

She gives him an almost offended look “Yes, Jaune, I know that it’s supposed to feel good, is that what this is about? Are you wanting to try it?” 

As he feared, she definitely doesn’t get it, at least not what he was trying to get across. And how is he supposed to answer a question like that!? 

Maybe what she needs is a taste of her own teasing, maybe she’ll get why he’s acting weird if he gets naked too. No, no that’s just the horny talking- breathe Jaune breathe. 

Pyrrha watches her friend shut down like he was unplugged from the wall. She inches closer to him in concern, poking him on the sides repeatedly. "Jaune? Jaune? Are you okay? Come on, say something?"

He comes back to reality and notices just how close Pyrrha is, along with her firm breasts dangling near his boner. Gulping down, he just shakily smiles. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. L-Let's talk about this later, yeah?"

He hopes she agrees because he needs more time to think of an answer to her question.

“Okay...but I’m not letting you get out of this, we’re going to have fun and you’re going to like it! If you want to try sex, we can do it tonight a couple times, your parents aren’t gonna be home right?” She actually looks nervous asking that, comforting Jaune tremendously. She does have _some_ sense of shame after all.

But can he even accept something like that?! Sex isn't supposed to be casual, unless you're some kind of fling or doing a one night stand with someone. This is his best friend since childhood! They've had a close bond with each other for years. Tested and currently being questioned because of hormones and being a guy. One part of him is saying to accept. It'll be their dream fulfilled and no one will be the wiser! Meanwhile, his more moral part says to not do it. It would be taking advantage of Pyrrha's innocent kindness, like kicking a puppy.

“N-No they shouldn’t be around but I don’t know if... if we... it would be...” he gulps. 

She rolls her eyes and leans into his shoulder, turning her attention to the show. “You don’t have to be all weird about it, if you wanted to try it all you had to do was say so. Besties for life, remember?”

...Gods, she's just... How did he ever end up being best friends with such a kind soul like her? Jaune feels his hesitation melt away and finally agrees. "Okay... Let's try having sex later in my room." Pyrrha smiles up at him and just leans further into his shoulders as they continue watching Tom & Jerry. He's just glad that the windows are covered by the curtains. 

And for once it’s just like the good old days, them laughing and enjoying themselves as they go through various channels and eat their snack foods. They really shouldn’t be because...well...huntsman dieting, but for their days off? They’re not even close to being real hunters yet, and Pyrrha is just leagues ahead of him. His parents haven’t let him train until recently. Something about being too young for it or something, though he thinks they were just making excuses. 

Pyrrha is actually the one to break up their little tv binge. “I think we should throw this shirt in the wash and take a bath, my chest is feeling kinda sticky and I smell like milk. No thanks to you!” She gives him a playful scowl and Jaune tears his eyes away from her bare chest to be appropriately mock-offended by accusation. 

"It's not exactly my fault! There was a snag in the rug that I didn't see! I wouldn't have splashed you on purpose, you know." He fires back. "Heck, you squirted me with ketchup that one time!"

Pyrrha blushes in embarrassment. "J-Just once! I wasn't trying to. I-I was just trying to open up the battle and squeezed it by accident!"

"Oh sure! Then you did it again on your birthday, but with Mayo instead!" He snarks, smiling at his best friend. 

She blushes bright red and smacks him on the arm “Don’t make me list all of your accidents Jaune! You hit me in the face with a smoothie once!” She huffs at him, standing up bouncily and grabbing her shirt and then his arm. Again not even hesitating to drag him along for her _own_ bath. 

She starts up the bath, leaning forward and cranking open the sink. Jaune couldn't help but gulp as her butt is just pointed right at him, practically begging to be slapped with how her shorts are riding up her butt. He shakes his head, muttering to himself about self-control while he helps her set up her bath. Then, he hands her a towel as she removes the rest of her clothes, which is just her shorts and panties. He gathers them up, letting her sink into the bath while he prepares to head down to throw them into the washer.

And then she gives this weird half coo half cheer, grabbing something from his parents basket of assorted bath supplies as he’s gearing up to leave to throw her shirt in the wash. “Hurry back Jaune, you’ve got bath bombs! We can have a bubble bath! I wonder what your mom and dad use this stuff for...?” He shudders. Nope, nuh uh, noooopppeeee.

He just walks off and gets ready to throw her clothes into the washer...until his eyes land down on her panties. The panties that she was just wearing…

Is he...is he seriously thinking of shoving his face right into it and inhaling his best friend's scent? Is he really going to stoop to that low of a level? Jaune actually contemplates on this matter and could tell that his dick is telling him to just get it over with. 

No, no he has standards, he won’t! He doubts she would even care but he won’t until he clarifies whatever they’re about to do. She seemed casual about it, so she might not want it to be anything more than that. His eyes fall to the panties again and he hurries even faster. What is wrong with him? Puberty hit him like a truck and then he started perving on Pyrrha. He’s betraying her trust! He figured it would go away if he gave it a few years, but no, as soon as he associated Pyrrha with hot girl it was a lost cause. She may have been a late bloomer, but that didn’t help at all. 

He throws it in with the rest and turns on the machine while he comes back to the bathroom to check up on Pyrrha. As expected, she's having fun with the bubble bath, giggling. "Come on, Jaune! The bath is big enough for the both of us! I miss taking baths with you, it'll be just like old times!" 

He shakes his head, knowing that it won't be just like old times...but he's sorely tempted to take a bath just for the bubbles. 

An errant movement of her arm downwards drags Jaune’s eyes down with it. And almost immediately he noticed how the soap and bubbles cling to her form. The water is only just over her belly button as she’s sitting in the tub, but the bubbles and soap cling to her form. Her thighs reaching above the water and soap, glistening in the light. Her upper body wasn’t spared, either; soap and bubbles clung to her heavy endowments, almost forming a cover for her nipples.

Almost.

God... Why is she so beautiful? Why is she so gorgeous?! He can't.. He just can't! "So, are you going to join me or not? Come on, we can scrub each other's backs!" She tried to tempt him further with her secret move...by pouting and look at him with wide and teared up eyes like a puppy...No. Don't fall for it!

“Y-Yeah sure Pyr.” No no no, what is he doing!? His hormones took the wheel for a second there! Wait... he already agreed to sleep with her right? T-that's happening. Does that mean he’s allowed to perv on her a little?

"I...I guess I can join in." T-This is fine now, right? This is okay? He's about to take off his clothes and lay himself bare to his best friend before joining in her bath.

He pointedly doesn’t look at her as he begins pulling off his clothes, and that’s why he misses her original reaction. Pyrrha has never experienced the more extreme forms of attraction, she wasn’t sure of it before, but now... now she thinks she gets why her best buddy has been so weird. He only manages to pull his shirt off, revealing his abs, before it all connects together in her head and neurons start firing. Jaune is…

Hot.

Jaune is hot and it's making her all bothered. Her cheeks becoming increasingly red as her eyes can't tell whether or not to avert her gaze and drink in more of his body...wow, he's really changed since they were kids... 

He's more fit and more...the only thing she can think of is...wow. 

She bites her lower lip and just watches, feeling increasingly like some sort of Peeping Tom as she’s given her own personal show. H-Has this been what Jaune has been feeling? Her heart is racing, her nipples are hard, and she’s excited... there’s no way around it. She had arousal explained to her in class, and by her mom, but it’s never been something she truly _understood_ until now. 

Is this...why her best friend has been feeling so weirdly around her? She's been more care-free with displaying herself to him, not really bothering with covering her body that much because she trusts him and they've been together as best friends for so many years!

But now... Everything's being seen in an entirely different light and it's really making her tingle all over. Pyrrha silently gulps as Jaune turns around and takes off his own shorts, along with his underwear to show off his butt...

As his shorts fall to the floor, Pyrrha starts unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Before, it was nothing....but now, just.... _wow_.

Jaune turns around expecting to see his friend, nonchalant as ever and ready to scold him for taking so long. Instead her eyes are glued to his crotch and she looks like she’s just discovered her own sexuality. Mouth slightly parted, eyes widened and her face just trying to process what is in front of her right now...it’s all just...difficult and weird to take in. 

Because in front of her is Jaune's very erect penis, almost staring angrily at her with how hard he is. If she remembers correctly, a penis only becomes erect either with proper stimulations... Or if a man finds something that he's attracted to. D-does that mean that Jaune-?

“U-Umm, Pyrrha?” Jaune asks, hesitation in his voice.

“I wasn’t looking!” Pyrrha cries, her eyes snapping back to his eyes.

Jaune can’t help it, he feels himself cracking at her reaction and laughter bubbles up. “This! T-This is why!” He just leans against the sink and keeps laughing. Her reaction washing away his years of frustration. "Now you finally understand why I've been so awkward around you… You're beautiful, you're gorgeous and you're amazing, Pyr. It's just puberty made me see you differently as a woman. Now you're catching up with seeing me differently as a man." Jaune then climbs into the bath and sinks into the warm, bubbly water, sighing at the sensation. 

She has to make some room for him, even though it’s a rather large bathtub, because she’s pretty nervous now. “O-Oh, so all this time you’ve been...have you been thinking about me...when you?” She pantomimes the motion, blushing up a storm. 

Jaune blushes, but nods. “It wouldn’t be then, either. I-I mean, it didn’t help when you would wear just that white shirt...it drove me insane. But I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re too important to me. If I lost your friendship...I don’t know what I would do.” With that, Jaune sinks a little bit more into the tub. One one hand, he’s relieved; he was able to get all that off his chest.

On the other, she now knows....and he hopes she doesn’t hate him for it.

Pyrrha is just letting herself float, taking in everything she had just learned. It's just...so that's why her best friend has been irritated and looked really grumpy...because of how she dresses and how she acts around him. How had she never even noticed it? And why did no one even stop her? Now she feels guilty for doing that to her bestie... "I'm sorry." she softly mutters

He waves his hands back and forth. “No, no! Really, it’s okay! I was enjoying it way more than was probably okay...” Enjoying? So...he liked seeing her like that? Is that what he means? She cant help but sneak glances at his cock sticking out of the water...

He’s been wanting to do stuff with her for that long? A-All this time? And he’s held off for her sake? She’s so embarrassed, was she really that much of a tease? “Y-You should have told me! I’d be happy to help out!” Her eyes dart back down for a moment. 

In that moment Jaune’s jaw hits the floor. _She just said WHAT?_ “P-Pyr, I...umm...” What exactly was he supposed to say to her? What was he supposed to do to make her feel better?! He could feel the voice in the back of his mind urge him to just “Dooo eet” but he squashed it. Thoroughly.

Now was NOT the time.

There's a time to be a pervert. And there's a time to be a best friend. Jaune clasps her shoulder and looks deeply into her eyes. "You don't have to. Right now, I'm just glad that the air between us has been cleared. I don't want you doing things that you weren't ready for. Okay? We're besties, aren't we?" 

She gives him her most sincere, heart melting look “Always Jaune, I mean it. A-And I meant what I said, I’d rather it be me than...” She stops herself, realizing she was putting her feelings directly into words without filtering them. 

She clamps a hand over her mouth, before looking away. Jaune sat there, confused, as Pyrrha looked away while holding her mouth shut. He thinks for a second, over her words.

_”Always Jaune, I mean it. A-And I meant what I said, I’d rather it be me than...”_

"Huh?" This time he's the clueless one. "Mind repeating that, Pyr? What do you mean by that you'd rather it be you?" A look of realization starts to dawn upon him...is she trying to imply what he thinks she means?

“I-It’s nothing!” Her heart feels like it’s going to explode in her chest. That wasn’t supposed to slip out, she’s kept that thought close to her heart for years. Ever since grown up relationships were explained to her even before sex ed, the idea that Jaune might find someone else to love and be with forever made her feel sick, even as a little girl, and she’s always felt embarrassed about it. Even if it still rings true. 

That some day, Jaune would find another woman and leave her all alone… 

She hated, no. Even to this day, she hates that idea! In her mind, Jaune shouldn't even have to look at another girl! H-He has her, right? So, there's no need...right? And now...her sexuality has just been opened up to her quite literally minutes ago so…

“That didn’t sound like nothing...” And now Jaune is giving her the weirdest look. 

Her blush just grows even brighter and deeper, being the one to try and avert her gaze this time around. "Come on, Pyr...things will get awkward again between us if we both don't talk." That's...very true. They had just resolved one issue, and they didn't need another one popping up that'll make her be the awkward one this time. 

She takes a deep breath and rummages for another bath bomb as she thinks over how to say it. “Remember w-when we were little and they went over families and stuff at school?” She picks the pomegranate one and throws the bath bomb in with them, shifting her arms under her chest to push it up and out of the water for Jaune to look at...on purpose this time. 

"Yeah, I remember." He says, nodding in remembrance of that day. It was very enlightening to know how families and children are made. Pyrrha's face becomes even more redder as she tries to think of the best way to tell him that since that day, she didn't want him to talk with other girls and that she, one day, wanted to have a family with him. Is this what he was feeling, like, twenty minutes ago when he was struggling to think of a response?

“I-I didn’t quite get it back then, and I took it to mean that you would eventually find someone else to spend your life with, and I _really_ don’t-didn’t like that.” She blushes at her slip up, but is grateful when he doesn’t call her on it. “You’ve always just... y’know, sorta been mine?” Her blush only deepens when she realizes how possessive that sounds. She doesn’t mean it like that! It’s just that they’ve always been a pair! 

They're like...umm...peanut butter and jelly! You can't never put them with something else! They always work well together and it would be weird if they got paired with something else. Like two cogs in a machine that won't work unless the other is there...two pieces of the same puzzle. It's just that they always did everything together! So it sounded so wrong to her that Jaune would have to eventually find someone to be with together for the rest of his life and leave her…

Jaune can hear his heart pounding in his ears, did she just...? Was that a confession or is he looking too far into it? “I would never leave you Pyr! T-That is, while you still want me...”

She looks up at him in shock, surprise and hope. Plenty of hope. "R-Really? You mean that?" He nods, making her start to cry. Jaune reacts negatively, thinking he said something wrong, until Pyrrha swims over to him and lays her head on his chest, smiling through her tears. 

“I was worried that you were avoiding me because you found someone Jaune, it’s why I’ve been trying so hard...” The whispered sentence makes his heart hurt just as much as her tears do. 

"I'm sorry..." He mutters, running his hand through her hair. "I just didn't want to ruin anything between us..." The two stay there in the bubble bath for almost an eternity before breaking away. "So... Do we kiss?"

She leans down and tentatively pecks him on the lips in lieu of an answer. Starting slow and shyly. She's never kissed anyone before...and she hopes Jaune has never kissed anyone as well. Jaune slowly starts to reciprocate and kiss back, pressing his lips against her, deepening the passionate act. The two part, once they needed to take in more air. Panting, they stare at each other with a smile. "...that was fun. Can we do it again?" Pyrrha asks shyly.

He kisses her, making her shift atop him to get comfortable. Pressed against his body, chest to chest, with his member in between her thighs. Reminding her at every turn that he finds her attractive, that he wants her. 

Seconds turn into minutes as they got more into their little make out session. Once again, the lack of air prevents them from just spending the rest of their day kissing. And that they're still in the bathtub. Once reminded of that fact, Pyrrha makes the suggestion that they should really get to scrubbing each other's back which Jaune tries not to air his enthusiasm about it.

She turns around first, presenting her back to him and hugging her chest nervously. They’re really doing this, they know where this night is leading for sure. 

Jaune grabs the loofa and starts scrubbing her back, making sure to reach every nook that she can't reach by herself. He's just absent-mindedly dragging around the loofa, eyes locked onto her creamy white skin. Despite being an outdoorsy girl, Jaune never saw her skin darken. She's always so...pure and bright and it just adds more to her beauty. Of course, his mind not being there at a 100%, his hands drift off from their objective. 

From her back, they start to go up to her chest and then, they start to slowly grab them. Pyrrha can feel him reaching up, and it’s getting her excited.

She can feel heat pooling in her lower body, desire and lust mixing together in a heady combination. As he grabs them, she moans softly. The way it feels-soap, water, his rough hands-do so much for her. She pushes her chest out a bit, not to get away from Jaune-far from that!-but to push herself deeper into his hands. As she arches her back a bit to help, her lower body slides back-straight into Jaune. Now she can feel him so much more intimately, and it feels _so_ good. “Jau-augh!-ne!” She moans, liquid desire pooling within her even more now.

Jaune both internally cheers and panics at *‘Hell yeah, hella gorgeous and cute friend pressing in'* but also *'oh fuck boner'*.

He's sort of glad that she's not turning around to slap him on the face and seems to even actively encourage his massaging of her breasts. They're very soft, like pillows. Her skin is so silky smooth, making it easy for his hands to slide around. So this is what boobs feel like... He can now understand why guys lust after them. 

Not only is she not slapping him, but she’s...grinding against him? It’s sort of hard to tell, with her back to him, but she’s definitely enjoying herself. And that alone is nearly enough to send him to cloud nine, never would he have thought that he could make her feel good, it was actually one of his biggest insecurities involving his fantasized life with Pyrrha. He’s always known that she is top of line as far as girls go, and he wasn’t sure he could ever keep up with that. 

And it does wonders for his confidence that she's visibly enjoying rubbing herself on his erection as he continues to fondle her milky globes. The two of them just stay there, forgetting all about their intentions of taking a bath and scrubbing each other's back and instead are testing out the waters on their newly revealed sexual attraction to one another. "S-Should we stop?" Jaune asks hesitantly. He doesn't even know if he CAN stop. He's gotten a hold of his best friend/crush's breasts while she's pressed up against him. This is the farthest he's even been with her, other than in his made up fantasies!

Pyrrha slowly shakes her head, while pressing herself against his hands and body. “N-No, please, d-don’t s-s-sto-ahh-p!” she breaths, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Not that Jaune can see that. What Jaune does notice, however, is that she’s moaning and sighing in complete bliss with every movement either of them make. 

It’s like she is an instrument, and every sound is absolutely perfect.

Like a choir of angels, only it’s directed by him.

That’s when it hits him. She’s like this right now _because of him_. With that ego boosting revelation, he plucks up the courage to do something he’s only read about...he decides to kiss her neck, right below her ear.

Pyrrha lets out a soft shudder, body tingling. Sparks spread across her body as she tries not to lose control. Jaune likes this response to his act and keeps it up, softly kissing her neck. "J-Jaune~ Ah~ You should've told me sooner~!" she says, face looking like a tomato with how red she is. Pyrrha whimpers, feeling his fingers poke at her nipples, right before wrapping around them and starts twisting and pinching it.

Her hand reached up to his head and buried itself in his flaxen hair, before pulling him down into her neck. At this range he gets drunk off of her scent-a mix of sandalwood, vanilla, and copper that’s so...Pyrrha. 

Meanwhile, Pyrrha’s mouth is open, her whimpers and moans slowly but surely becoming more desperate. Her body begins to squirm from the pleasure, which makes Jaune feel everything at this range. The way her muscles move under her skin, and against his chest, pushes him closer to that edge. He tries to reign it in, as he was raised a gentleman, and a gentleman let’s the lady go first. But it’s getting harder and harder with every second.

"M-Maybe we SHOULD stop?" Pyrrha speaks up. "I... I don't think it would be great for us to go all the way here in a bathtub..." she mutters. Jaune is both disappointed, that things have to end, and some parts relieved. He pulls away his hands and simply just wrap around Pyrrha's waist, content in just embracing her smaller figure to him as they wait away in their bath.

Some more minutes later and they finally find the energy to get out of the tub, drying themselves off with towels that Jaune had prepared for earlier. Then, Pyrrha realized one tiny detail. Her clothes are probably still in the washer, and even if they're done, they would still need to be dried. And with her newly realized and awakened sexuality, it would now be very embarrassing to just strut around naked.

“Umm....Jaune? Could...I borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts?” she asks, her hesitation making her stutter. Jaune looked at her, before it clicked in his head too. “Sure, Pyr. Let me, um, grab one.” throwing the towel on the floor, he rushes out, moving fast so that Pyrrha doesn’t have to stand around in the nude forever.

A small part of his mind, however, suggests that it would be perfect if they were.

He squashed it, fiercely, before grabbing two shirts and two pairs of shorts. Even if they had realized they were attracted to each other, that was his best friend! And he would not treat her like that!

When he got back, Pyrrha was holding a towel around her body. Her hair flowed down her back, as she hadn’t put effort into drying it yet. It was amazing, how it glistened in the light...shaking his head, he hands her the clothes. “Here,” he says, putting on the shorts he kept for himself, “I know you’ll be able to wear the shirt, but I’m not sure about the shorts. That’s the oldest and smallest pair I have.”

It’s hardly the first time she’s worn some of his clothes after mucking her own up, but it’s the first since he started seeing her as a woman, and there is just something about seeing her in his clothes while glancing at him shyly that strikes him as perfection

Pyrrha tries to put on the shorts, before she realizes the biggest flaw. His shorts are sized for him, and his waist was bigger than hers. The shorts won’t stay on. She’s going to have to go without shorts. Luckily, his shirt is long enough to double as a makeshift dress. She’ll just be showing off _so much leg_. Before, that wasn’t a problem. Now?

She’s not clueless to her effect on him anymore, but she also finds herself wanting to entice Jaune to stare at her, and if the way his eyes are threatening to pop out of his head is any indication...he likes the look. “W-Whoa, okay...t-that’s...whew” Jaune is speechless, and wondering at this point if it would be better to just go without. Somehow it seems _more_ provocative than just plain nudity. 

Turning around, Jaune picks up the towel. “If...if you want, I’ll make us something to eat.” he offers, trying not to perv on her. “Anything you’re in the mood for?”

She gives the offer some thought. “Something light? I may have spoiled my appetite with the snacks...and we already have our plans for the night.” Jaune is thankful he’s not facing her, otherwise the shock on his face that she’s still willing to go through with her earlier offer would show. 

“So, how...umm, how about a chef salad? I know we have some chicken in the fridge, plus that tangy honey mustard dressing that dad likes to make. Plus there’s plenty of good vegetables in the fridge as well.”

Pyrrha thinks for a moment, before nodding. “Alright. You wouldn’t happen to have any sharp cheddar, would you?” Jaune turns around, with a smirk on his face. “In whose house do you think you’re in? Of course we do! I'll set things up in the kitchen. You can pop in to help whenever you want to, or you can just start watching tv again, I don't mind." Jaune says. She thinks it over before deciding to help him out with cooking as to make things much quicker and efficient and to not waste any precious time. As the two step down to their destination, Jaune gets a message from his parents. Fishing out his Scroll to open it up, he loudly reads out the text. 

_"Hey, Jaune. Your mother and I are gonna be staying here for another day, so you'll have the house all to yourself for at least until 10 o'clock tomorrow. Try not to make a mess, alright?"_

He sends back a somewhat bitter, somewhat excited response of _“You two planned this, didn’t you?!”_

He had his suspicions when his mom shot him that look when she left, and made sure that Pyrrha arrived early; but the sudden changing of schedule to give them more time only cements them. His parents set him up!

 _"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Now man up and take the damn opportunity! Even Mr. and Mrs. Nikos are tired of you two dancing around like you're still children!"_ Jaune could only palm his face in embarrassment, trying so hard not to find a corner he could rock himself to...and then his mother sent him a message too. _"Don't forget to use protection! Oh, and you can both use my and your father's toys. Have fun!"_

Jaune gags audibly and throws his scroll down. “Nope, Nope, Nope, aghhh.”

Jaune reaches down and picks up his scroll. Before he can put away his scroll, he gets one last text from his dad. _“Condoms are in the hallway closet, behind the bandaid bucket. Don’t make me a grandfather yet.”_

That’s useful, but he could have gone his entire life without his mom telling him to use her sex toys. No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay, he decides. And then he hears giggling from next to him. Looking up, he sees Pyrrha with a hand clapped over her mouth, looking contrite. 

"Of course you find this hilarious..." he deadpans, which only serves to make her giggle even more. "I'm glad my suffering can make you happy. " He keeps on walking toward to the kitchen, ignoring how Pyrrha's giggles turn into full blown laughter. 

He’s chased into the kitchen by her laughter, red in the face and embarrassed beyond belief. He knew his mom was a little crazy, comes with being a huntress, but that was… No, he has to focus on making their dinner! He wants to at least treat Pyrrha to a full date before they...oh wow that’s happening isn’t it? It feels like it still hasn’t hit him yet. 

That he and his best friend are two dorks in love with each other. They saw each other naked. Then kissed. Then touched each other and now, they're about to go on a date. Well, a date at home, at least. The bases have been destroyed and no longer mattered. 

He grabs everything he needs and starts setting it all up. But first! Where's the frilly pink apron? Pyrrha will laugh at him for wearing it, he’s sure, but he really likes to hear her laugh and anything is better than thoughts about what his mom just suggested. He began to gather and prepare the various ingredients, glad they went grocery shopping so he didn’t end up floundering in front of Pyrrha. That wouldn’t have mattered when they were kids, but now she’s a smoking hot woman who wants to sleep with him and his new puberty enforced instincts demand that he not make a fool of himself...again. 

But still, it would be worth it to keep on hearing her laughter. It's like an entire musical concert, only better and sounds very pleasing. Luckily, he manages to spot it and puts the thing on. And he was right. Pyrrha starts laughing even harder. 

She joins him merrily, bumping hips and helping him chop the lettuce and unwrap the chicken. Oh, looks like they won’t have to make a new batch of chicken, there are some leftovers from last night’s chicken scampi. Just reheating it, slicing more thinly, and assembling the salad with his best friend/lover. 

Wait, are they lovers? He did just fondle her in the bath to the point that they both almost came. And they kissed. Twice. But does that mean that they're boyfriend and girlfriend? Or are they just still best friends, only with further extra steps in life? It's all rather confusing, and he'd rather have a definitive answer. 

Looking over, he sees Pyrrha merrily dicing some tomatoes. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he takes a breath before asking her “Pyrrha, what are we?” 

Pyrrha stops what she’s doing and looks up, confusion written all over her face. “I mean...like...we kissed, and we...umm did...*that* in the bath, but...well...are we dating?”

Pyrrha’s eyes widen, as a luminescent blush takes over her cheeks. “And umm....if we aren’t dating....would you date me? I mean, if you don’t, that’s fine, we can still be besties, it’s just....well...” Jaune trails off at that, afraid that he just ruined everything. 

Pyrrha drops the knife. Before he can react, she hugs him tightly. “Weren’t...weren’t we always together?” she replies. “I-I meant what I said earlier. About when we were in school about families.”

He's more than surprised, before smiling fondly, wrapping his arm around her just as tight. "I see... Yeah, when you look at it that way, I guess you're right... But I'm not gonna start calling you 'babe' or anything. That just sounds weird. Putting it out there."

She nods “I would have punched you if you did, I like what we have~” she winks at him. She’s certainly slipped into the sultry side of their new relationship dynamic easily enough, he almost can’t believe she was clueless to everything just this morning. He really should have just told her ages ago.

 _No use crying over spilled milk_ , he realizes. At least now they can make up for lost time. The two of them get back to making their dinner, throwing some funny banter and jokes every now and then so the silence doesn't make things awkward. 

They both notice how...right...it all feels. Like they had been doing it wrong their whole life before now. Like was something missing. Similar to not putting in spices in your food. It lacked flavor, making it incomplete and sort of bland. But now...it's more than better. In a few more minutes, they finish making their dinner and set up the plates at the dining table. Before Jaune gets the salad tongs out though, a thought pops into his head. “Hey Pyr? Instead of using plates, why not just share the bowl? That way, there’s less to clean up.”

She agrees and they put their salad into one large bowl. Of course, this required them to sit together, but that's not exactly a problem. They smile at each other and get to eating. 

Huzzah!

Besides, not like this is really some fancy dinner anyways. Just two close friends who not even an hour ago were at third base eating a lovely salad. Simple! Plus, it lets them be in close proximity, which is another bonus.

It’s actually pretty difficult to eat out of one bowl with two sets of utensils, they find, but Pyrrha quickly finds a solution and slides into Jaune’s lap. Setting her utensils down and gesturing to him “Want to do the feeding or should I?” He can’t tell if the challenging tone in her voice is on purpose or not. 

Frankly it's either a super hot girlfriend on his lap feeding him, or vice versa - he isn't complaining either way. "I don't know, both sound good. What about you, want me to do it?" Jaune replies. 

Pyrrha thinks about it for a good moment before deciding that to settle this, they'll do it the best way possible...rock, paper, scissors. The two separate momentarily and start playing the game. They go through four rounds until it's decided that Jaune would be feeding her and himself. Pyrrha slides back onto his lap, making sure to wiggle her butt to ensure maximum comfort. Totally not to get a reaction and making him squirm a bit. Not at all! 

What a shame, it seems she made him squirm…Jaune meanwhile shifts in discomfort but also some slight pleasure and grabs the utensils. Soon enough, he's giving her nicely sized bites and himself too, sharing the salad. 

They take their time with their dinner, because it would be a waste to just breeze through it so swiftly. Food deserves to be savored and eaten carefully...unless you're hungry but they're not, so eh. 

It’s also weirdly romantic, not to discount the joy of just having her in his lap at all. It feels right, further giving credence to the idea that this is how it always should have been. They’ve always been so close, but there was a tiny bit of distance. Their affection for one another was never physical and now even that barrier has disappeared. 

That tiny bit of distance has been crossed and now they're closer than ever. Jaune just can't help but smile at it all...maybe he owes his parents a thank you gift once they come back. Feeding Pyrrha another bite, she lets out a small burp that made her cover her mouth in embarrassment. This made him smirk and burp out louder in return. 

She giggles and sinks further into him, relieved that she doesn’t have to act more ladylike around him now that they’re going to…and suddenly her mouth feels super dry. 

They're going to be dating... But that's not what made her mouth super dry, oh no. It's just that... She just remembered that she offered him to have sex hours ago, back when she was still rather ignorant and innocent to the concept of sexual attraction. Does she still have it in her to continue? 

She tilts her face away from Jaune so that he can’t see her concern. She can’t go back on her word can she? She promised him, she has been unknowingly teasing him for years and she _promised_. And she wants to, she wants to more than anything, she’s always envisioned she would be having sex with Jaune whenever thoughts of doing it at all surfaced. 

She’s been prepared for this for so long, or so she thought. Now that she understands the greater feelings involved... she’s scared. She’s not even sure why she’s scared, because she knows Jaune would never hurt her or leave her...no, that’s not true. She knows why. It’s because she worries about messing it up and ruining their future together just as it’s starting. 

She doesn't want her fears of Jaune finding another girl to replace her in his life. She doesn't want that to ever happen. She can't let it be a reality! Because of her making mistakes in the process… No! Stop it with the doubts! Jaune is your bestie since childhood! You know him better than anyone else! And vice versa! 

But…why? Why is she still so afraid?!

She refuses to chicken out on this, firming her resolve to the best of her abilities. So what if she’s scared? That’s okay, she just needs to start slow with Jaune and let him get her ready right?

Right?

"Pyrrha? Is everything okay? You've been very quiet." says Jaune, voice laced with nothing but concern. He wraps his arms around her waist, nestling his chin on her shoulder.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath before lacing her fingers with his. Just like before, it feels right, and calms her down a bit. “I....I’m....”she begins, only to freeze up. Taking another breath, she tries again. “I’m...scared. About later. I meant what I said, earlier that is, and I’m scared that....if I’m not careful.....I’ll lose you. That I’ll be the reason you’ll look for someone else. I...can’t stomach that at all.”

Jaune sits there, stunned. She was afraid of losing him?!? He had been afraid of losing her. He’s still kinda surprised that she didn’t slap the shit out of him back in the tub.

“That will never happen, Pyrrha.” Jaune murmured, his voice filled with confidence. “Ever since we cleared the air earlier, being with you has felt so....right. Like, I was missing half of myself. You’re....you’re the greatest thing to ever happen to me.” At this point Pyrrha has begun melting both on the inside and into his embrace. She’s lightly nuzzling into his hair. “You’ve always been there, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Being with someone else, just....the thought almost hurts me, since that would mean you’d be with someone else.” Pyrrha begins tearing up, tears of joy threaten to fall down her face. “Besides...I’m scared that I’ll mess it up for you, or that I’ll somehow hurt you more than anything. I don’t want to lose you, Pyrrha.” He screws up his courage, and takes a deep breath. If he says it, there’s no going back. But, it’s Pyrrha, so it’s worth it all.

“Because I love you.”

Now it’s Pyrrha’s turn to be stunned. He-he-but that-she was-how-

Her mind moving a million miles an hour, yet not at all. It took a few moments for her brain to reboot. Once it did, however, one simple fact branded itself on her brain: _Jaune loves me and feels the same way I do_. This comforts Pyrrha, it makes her realize that she isn’t the only one afraid. It also makes her want to carry on with what she had promised him even more now.

Her thoughts are cut short when he speaks again. “If you want, we can hold off tonight. I-I don’t want you to feel forced into this, I want it to be something natural for us. I want us. Just holding you, like right now, is enough for me. We don’t have to go off the deep end yet.”

Pyrrha kisses his temple, before replying. “Is it wrong that everything you said makes me want it more? That I want tonight to happen?” Jaune chuckled in response, only for Pyrrha to chuckle, which eventually led to the both of them laughing their heads off. The laughter also made them feel better, like it cleansed them of their doubts, and made them stronger together.

A sweet moment that was also a respite really was a cherry on the frosting; it cheered both up immensely. 

Pyrrha buries her face in his neck, simply just resting it there, taking in his heat. "I love you too..." she softly mumbles in response to his earlier declaration. It just really feels right to say. Rolls off the tongue, eh?

The two soon had to separate. The bowl wasn’t gonna clean itself! Once again, they both engage in another hour of rock, paper and scissors to decide who gets to clean it. Pyrrha lost.

As Pyrrha takes the bowl and forks to the sink to clean them, Jaune leans back in the chair. Already he feels cold, as if Pyrrha was the only source of heat available. Looking over, he sees Pyrrha starting to clean the dishes, her hair down. It hits him at this point how beautiful she really is.

His thoughts are interrupted by his scroll going off. Picking it up, he sees it’s his mother. _“So? How’s it going?”_

An evil idea works it’s way into his mind. Yeah, things may be good, but why not play a trick on his parents? Jaune texts back _“Just had dinner, I’m soo full now. Also, the chicken from last night is gone.”_

Putting his scroll down on the table, Jaune creeps up behind Pyrrha before wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened instantly, gasping at the sudden touch. “Jau-“ she begins, before being cut off by Jaune kissing her cheek. Pyrrha melts at that, and falls against Jaune.

“So, I had this idea,” he begins, before kissing her cheek again. Pyrrha shudders from the sensation. She could get used to this. “Mom and Dad want us to get together, right? Your parents obviously do too. So why don’t we trick them? When they come back tomorrow, let’s make them think we’re still just friends. That we aren’t together-together” Jaune explains, before letting his chin rest against her shoulder. “Also, I’ve decided to help you. I’ll hold, you scrub.”

Pyrrha smiles, it feels so...domestic, like this. She scrubs the bowl as he holds it, absorbing his warmth through her back. “Alright, say we do as you say and trick them. How long should we trick them?” 

Jaune smirked and kissed Pyrrha again. He could get used to kissing Pyrrha. Every time he kissed her it was like electricity flowed down to the deepest part of his soul. “Just long enough to mess with them. They were the ones who started all this, it’s only fair for them to take responsibility.”

She laughs and momentarily wraps her arm around his neck to kiss him back. "It'll be just like old times, back then when we used to pull pranks on those bullies, right? Only this time, it's our parents."

The two of them laugh at the great memories and just keep on washing the dishes as they further discuss their plans. "But wait...should we still...you know? Do it?" Pyrrha asks as they dry up the dishes and put them away. "Like, I know you want to trick them but wouldn't that...tip them off? Especially if we take a condom out from where your father said."

“I...that’s up to you. And to be honest, he uses them every...week...wow, I really will need therapy after this because of my parents.” Jaune says, before shaking his head. “Nope, not gonna think about that. We're here about us. As far as getting a condom out goes, don’t worry about it.”

Pyrrha looks at him strangely. “Um, how do you know how... _active_ your parents are?” She asks, a little weirded out by her boyfriends- _boyfriends!_ -statement. 

“They aren’t quiet late at night. Can we drop that now? I feel the trauma rising up.” At this Jaune gulps, a faraway look in his eyes. Pyrrha kisses him on his cheek, to break him out of his funk. “Ok.” she replies simply, before finishing up the dishes.

"...it does explain why you have seven sisters." she off-handedly comments.

"That's it!" Jaune says, having finally had enough. He sweeps her off her feet and carries her over to his room. Fuck it. They're doing it. Though, of course, he makes sure to tear off a condom as he kicks open his door and gently places down his now-girlfriend onto his bed. 

Pyrrha spreads her limbs, looking at Jaune with a look that just makes him act up...Gods, what did he ever do to deserve such a great best friend and sexy girlfriend? He leans in and captures her lips for their third kiss. 

This time it's far, far more aggressive and heated. Not in a bad way, mind you, but it makes her shiver and spine tingle when he swoops in, before Pyrrha returns it in fashion.

They can feel the heat build up between them, as Jaune holds himself just above her, as he puts all his passion into the kiss. Breaking away once they couldn't breathe, the both of them recover as Pyrrha softly traces his cheeks, looking at her lovingly. "I love you..." she decides to say again, just really liking how it rolls off her tongue.

“And I, you...my goddess.” He softly replies, love, lust, respect, devotion...all jumbled together in his eyes and voice. Pyrrha can’t help it-with what he said, and how he said it, she leans forward again to initiate another kiss. Only this time, she pulls him down on top of her, wanting to feel him. Wanting to feel _whole_.

Jaune obliges, one hand going to her thigh and grabbing it, while the other holds her hand. Her free hand buried itself into the golden curls of his hair, holding him down as she claims his lips with her own. After a few moments, Jaune slightly opens his mouth to poke his tongue through. Pyrrha responds in kind, causing them to fight for dominance in their mouths. Their bodies squirm in unison, increasing the pleasure they both feel.

Their lungs ache for air, but they are too involved in the kiss to care.

When they eventually separate, Jaune places his forehead against hers, both panting while gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Pyr...are you...?” Jaune asks, wanting to make sure. While he’s ready, he won’t go any further without her consent. Pyrrha looks at him and kisses him on the nose. She’s ready. The hand that was grabbing Pyrrha’s thigh _slowly_ moves up her hip, raising the shirt with it. He keeps moving it up, until he bares her breast. Looking down at it, he notices how puffy the nipple is; in a fit of curiosity, he moves down to take it in his mouth. Pyrrha immediately arches her back, as white hot jolts of pleasure run down her spine.

She gives a gasped moan, wrapping an arm around the back of his head to keep him in place instinctively. That feels amazing! Why didn’t they try this in the bath? Oh wait...because they would’ve ended up doing it in the bath. Not that the thought of that isn’t appealing to her, but she wanted her first time to be in a bed!

She squeezed his hand, preventing him from giving the other breast pleasure. He can tell she’s really enjoying it. So, to help her out, he moves his head up with some difficulty. She mewls at the loss of pleasure, and whimpers at him. Jaune quickly moves the shirt aside by grabbing it with his teeth, then latching onto its nipple. He begins groping the first breast with his hand. 

Pyrrha keeps sighing and moaning in pleasure; her breathing starts to pick up as her heart rate increases dramatically. It’s all she can do not to shout and scream at how good it feels. She wishes that he had said something sooner....but she supposed there was always a way to...make up for lost time.

She’s so focused on the pleasure he’s lavishing on her breasts that she’s completely unprepared for the jolt of pleasure that comes when her lover accidentally pokes her entrance through their clothes with his own excitement. She cries out in ecstasy at the unplanned intrusion. Before she can stop herself, her hips buck upwards, causing even more pleasure. For Jaune, this hurts, but in a good way. He removes himself from her breasts slowly before maneuvering himself upright. He grabs his shirt and slowly removes it, intent on giving Pyrrha a show.

Pyrrha’s eyes are focused on Jaune’s upper body as he pulls the shirt off. Her eyes drink in the sight of his muscles moving in interesting ways. Once the shirt’s off he looks back at her. She’s staring at him with an expression that excites him even more.

He reaches down for his shorts and slowly tugging them down, along with his boxers. Pyrrha's eyes light up and grow even more eager and excited as Jaune's proud erection is revealed to her once more. It's throbbing with the need for attention. 

Which is something she's happy to give to it. She urges him to lay down, that it's now time for her to give him a taste of pleasure. Pyrrha faces against his cock and can't help but feel intimidated now that she's looking up to it. It perfectly frames her face, reaching up to her hair.

She’s heard the other girls talk about what she’s going to do, but actually doing it herself...it’s totally different. Taking a deep breath, she licks lightly on the underside of his member. It tasted slightly salty; but that’s not what caught her attention.

What caught her attention was his reaction. When she licked him, Jaune’s back arched high into the air, as he cried out in extreme pleasure. It was like nothing else he had ever experienced. He clenched the bed sheets beneath him to try to ground himself. He didn’t want to release early and mess everything up for Pyrrha. He wanted to be able to be his best for her.

Pyrrha’s eyes lit up at his reaction. If a small lick made him do THAT, what would a full lick do? How would he react when she sheathed him within herself? She couldn’t wait to find out, even if his size scared her.

Starting from the base, she let the full length of her tongue run the full length of his cock, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time. And Jaune’s reaction did not disappoint.

“Pyr-AAAAGGH!”

His cock twitches, but he doesn't cum just yet. Pyrrha could only smile. She's always heard of girls who want their partners to last long and whatnot, but what's so great about that? To her, the best thing is knowing that you can give your lover so much pleasure. She wouldn't judge him if he was a quick shot or if he lasted long. It would just mean that he loves her, and that's it. 

Jaune is nervous, that was a close call... and they just started! He’s hit with the day-nightmare of him blowing his gasket early and ruining their first time together and uses that horror to fight down his enjoyment. No, he can do this! He’s better than this!

Maybe, he hopes. Please. 

Pyrrha continues licking the base of his cock while she strokes it too. As she does this, she looks up into his eyes with a lovingly sultry look. It's telling him to not hold himself in, and that he should release all tension.

But Jaune's not budging, wanting things to last. It would be so embarrassing for him to be such a quick-shot on their first times! Pyrrha frowns at this. She licks up to the tip and purses her lips, kissing the head. She does this a few more time, liking the soft groans that Jaune is making.

She looks up at him again, making eye contact before she engulfs him as far as she can and sucking gently. She really has no idea how to do this, but practice makes perfect, right?

She winces and gags a bit. She never really swallowed another anything that's relatively the same size as Jaune so...she's struggling quite a bit. She decides to just forgo taking all of him, no matter how much that small compromise wounds her pride, instead just focusing on what she can comfortably fit in her mouth. 

She can make Jaune feel good with this much…she could probably get the job done with just licks from how he’s reacting. That’s a relief, too; she hasn’t the faintest idea of how to do this correctly

She figures that maybe she can use her hands on the rest that she couldn't fit and goes back to stroking him. Jaune's moans grow more and more audible, and the temptation to cum is growing. But he can't! He needs to give her a good first impression!

However, waves of pleasure are getting stronger by the second. His hand had nothing on this. Pyrrha, meanwhile, gets an idea, based off of something she read once. Taking her mouth off of his cock with an audible pop, she moves up a little bit, just enough to put his member in between her breasts. She spits on his cock, before smothering it between her bountiful chest.

If Jaune thought before felt good, he’s now in heaven. He had no idea it could feel so good. His moans get deeper, more guttural as he gets closer to the edge. Despite all his efforts to the contrary, he’s about to blow his load...and a part of him is ok with that. 

Pyrrha starts moving her breasts up and down, and watches as Jaune loses himself in pleasure. She smiles as she continues, knowing that SHE made him this way. She can feel his cock starting to throb heavily in between her breasts. Jaune at this point is also thrusting his hips up, no longer entirely in control of himself. It feels so good, he’s about to-!

The world goes white for him for just a split second, doing so for Pyrrha as well but for very different reasons. 

Pyrrha lets out an involuntary squeak as she's hit with Jaune's cum, spraying all over her face, coating it with white. It practically feels like his soul has left his body, ascended into heaven, achieved nirvana then went back into his body to do it all over again…wow. Hands + lotion does not compare at all. 

Jaune lies back panting from his release. “Pyr...that....that was....amazing! Hey, are you-“ he murmurs, as he raises himself up to look at her. Once she comes into view, however, happiness is the last thing he feels.

“Pyr! Oh gods, I’m so sorry! Hang on!” He cries, panicking over what he did. Her face was liberally coated in his spunk, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, frozen in shock.

He grabs the shirt he was wearing earlier, and begins cleaning up her face. “Gods, Pyrrha, I’m so sorry, if I’d known-!” he babbles, shock and shame running through his system. Pyrrha, for her part, was silent and motionless. She knew that men ejaculated sperm, but this much? Wow. All because of her. She felt her pride grow at that. SHE made him erupt like that.

And when he noticed her face, when he started cleaning it up and apologizing a mile a minute, it warmed her heart. Even though they just did what they did, he was still the caring, wonderful person she loved.

She began to help him clean off her face, getting spots he may have missed due to his panic. Once her face was clear of semen, she opened her eyes. Jaune was still apologizing, as if it was his fault that he had ejaculated. She smiled softly as she put a hand on his cheek. He immediately shut up. “Jaune, it’s fine. I was just surprised that there was so much, ok?” Pyrrha breathed, watching as he calmed down. He looked her back in the eyes once he calmed down.

“Sorry, it’s just...there was so much! I...I’ve never let so much out before.”

Once again, she feels her heart swell in pride. He... He's never let out that much before? So, it's really because of her that he sprayed out so much? Pyrrha smiles up at Jaune and softly pecks his cheek. "Again, it's fine. Don't worry so much about it. I didn't hate it, and I wouldn't mind it happening again, okay?"

Jaune looks at her with mild surprise and sags in relief, feeling himself smile as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Then, without warning, he pushes her down and pins her with his arms, making the redhead yelp in surprise. The two stare longingly into each other's eyes, cheeks dusted with bits of red. 

“It’s my turn to make YOU feel good!” Jaune growled out fiercely, making her heart start to pound again. He looks so...hot, primal even, holding himself above her, as if asserting dominance. A part of her tells her that this proves that he’s the one. 

And she agrees with it.

Jaune begins to lower himself down, until his face is level with her most secret of places. He gulps loudly, having never expected to make it this far with, well...anyone, really.

Now before him is a flower. The most beautiful flower that belonged to the most wonderful woman to exist in his life. Jaune mentally prepares and motivates himself to so his absolute best and give Pyrrha the pleasure that she deserves. Nothing half-assed. Go for 200%!

Jaune leans forward and kisses her lower lips tenderly, as if blessing them. By chance, he also kisses her bud. Her moan of pleasure and ecstasy fill the room. To Jaune it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. His member throbs back to hardness, as he kisses her again for her pleasure. Right now, is his time to pray, pray to his flame-haired Goddess. And he will not be found wanting.

Jaune carefully grasps around her waist and continues worshipping Pyrrha's sacred place, softly kissing her outer lips, earning him more of her beautiful moans, growing louder and louder. He takes notice of the pink bud that seems to take away his attention from it all. 

He reaches up to her clit and gently wraps his lips around it to gently suck on it. Pyrrha arches her back and gasps loudly at the sudden jolt of greatness spreading across her body. 

He lets go, only to lick her flower from the bottom to top, spending extra attention to her bud. He can feel Pyrrha tremble beneath him, as the pleasure racks her body in every way possible. She can’t stop moaning, either; not that she wants to. Right now, she’s lost in a sea of pleasure and desire, her fingers never gave her this.

He runs his tongue up and down a few more times, before he accidentally uses more pressure than he should. His tongue slips in, giving rise to a cry of ecstasy, unlike any sound she’s made before. Her hips thrust up into his face, as she unconsciously tries to further the experience. To Pyrrha, this is the greatest thing yet.

Seeing as he is already there, he begins to move his tongue around the inside, eliciting more wonderful moans and cries. He moves one of his hands up to her nub, and begins to play with it. Pyrrha’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she cries out even more.

It’s hard to focus with every instinct in him cheering at him to get on with it, even if he knows that isn’t the point. Instead he focuses on making her make more of those sounds, and his pride swells whenever he manages to do so. 

More and more, his licking becomes even more intense than ever as he hits every spot, every nook and cranny that he could manage. Pyrrha's enjoyment and arousal is so apparent, Honey-like juices dripping out of her core and hitting Jaune's tongue. It…it tastes rather sweet. Has the consistency of honey but it has the flavor of strawberries. He wants more. Jaune becomes more fervent in his act of pleasuring Pyrrha, eager to make her cry out in pleasure, to cry out his name and to get more of her honey

Pyrrha at this point is far gone, as she squeezes her thighs around Jaune’s head to keep him there. To keep him going to keep him-

Jaune moves his free hand from her waist to her thigh, moving it up and down slowly. This only serves to drive her closer to the edge. Soon, she's crying out his name with so much want, love, lust and with a sprinkle of affection. "Oh Jaune~ Ah~! Jaune~ Feels so good~ M-More~!"

Her heart is beating so fast, she’s panting so hard, she can’t get enough! Jaune just feels _soo~_ good, it’s like she’s in heaven, as she’s about-

With a absolute shriek of passion, she finally goes over the edge. Sometime in all this, she had snaked her hands into his hair to help hold him there. Now, she’s squeezing and pulling on it. Normally Jaune would be in absolute pain. 

Now was not a normal time.

In the back of his mind he’s processing that this should be very uncomfortable for him…she’s squeezing his head between her thighs like she’s a nutcracker and is pulling his hair to boot; but the sheer exhilaration burns all of that discomfort away. He feels like the king of the world for managing to make her cum. 

He did it!

He continues to move his tongue about, albeit slowly, to try to help her continue being on top of the world. Pyrrha’s body trembles heavily with post-orgasm aftershock. She has to fight to try to settle down...though her dark, primal side wants this to continue. She can’t help to pant, as after all that, she’s more out of breath than she has ever been. She feels, though, like she had ascended and become a goddess of victory. A stray thought manages to cut through her post-orgasmic haze. _’What a weird analogy’_ she thinks, as she clings to Jaune for dear life.

"T-That was amazing~" she accidentally purrs out, but she just rolls with it. She smiles up to him and snuggles into him deeper. "I... I never came like that, ever. Thank you, Jaune." He smiles back, just as bright as hers, wrapping his arm around her back very protectively. "I just wanted to return the favor, you know? I'm glad I could make you feel good." 

The two simply lay their, enjoying the serene moment of them riding high off their respective orgasm. Never in his dreams would he ever imagine him laying in bed naked, with his best friend. Well, he's had some fantasies here and there, but they were just that, fantasies. This is a reality that he can wake up to.

"We're not done yet~" she softly whispers to him. Pyrrha reaches out to his still erect cock, stroking it with a sultry smile. 

Jaune sighs in pleasure at her touch, feeling himself melt once more. Pyrrha sees this and smiles. “Are you, well, ready?” she asks, excited despite herself. “Yes!” he yelps aloud, before reaching over to the nightstand. On it is his target, the condom. 

He tears open the packaging, before sighing. He used so much force that the condom itself was ripped, rendering it useless.

"Shit..." He curses out at the now useless piece of protection, with Pyrrha covering her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. "This isn't funny, Pyr!" And at his outrage, she starts laughing very loudly. “Like you’ve never lost control of your strength!” He claims in faux outrage. To be honest, he loves it when she laughs and smiles; so this, while still riding the high of his earlier orgasm, makes him feel like he’s on top of the world. 

He pouts at her, even if he’d never admit to it being a pout. “I-I’ll go get us a new one!”

"Wait, no, we can't! I mean...if we still want to prank our parents, we can't take more than one condom...because if we take two they'd get suspicious and think we did have sex." She already reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him leaving before even saying that. What is she even doing? Why is she stopping him? They have to get another if they’re going to do it, right?

...right?

“J-Jaune....” she begins, with her head tilted down to hide her eyes, “...to be honest, I wanted my first time without anything between us.” Jaune’s mind reels at this revelation. She... _what?!?_

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, far from it; he always wanted to do it raw too. But that was after he got married… Having unprotected sex...before marriage...wasn’t taboo, but he didn’t want to ruin her future. She had been training so hard to be a huntress. He didn’t want to ruin that for her! He couldn’t! 

As if sensing his distress, and as if knowing why he was feeling it, Pyrrha spoke up. "D-Don't worry! I-I'm not on my period, or anything, so it's less likely I'll get pregnant b-but if you don't want to do it raw then... I won't force you." She ran her hand down his arm to give his hand a squeeze as she said this, resting it on his leg. 

Jaune sits there, silent. Desire and logic chase each other in his head, both with good points. He should hold back, for her protection, but...Pyrrha…

Coming to a decision, he throws the useless condom on the floor. He lifts he arm up to tilt Pyrrha's head up. “Pyrrha, if we do this...are you sure? I need to hear you say this.” He says softly, as he looks her in the eye. Pyrrha looks back and sees his eyes filled with confidence and determination. He’s not going to do anything she’s not comfortable with, and it causes her heart to accelerate suddenly. It also reaffirms her love for him.

“Please.”

Pyrrha barely breathes it, but he hears it regardless. Leaning forward, he kisses her with all the love he feels for her. The kiss itself may have seemed light, but the love behind it was undeniable. Pyrrha loses herself in the kiss, as she melts into Jaune.

His mom and dad are going to kill him, but damn it if it won’t be worth it. Pyrrha asked him to do this for her and honestly he wants to do it for himself, no matter how dumb it is from a long term perspective. 

That single instance makes all of their worries disappear, with nothing but assurance left. They break away from the kiss, gazing into the windows of their soul, and all they can see is love. Jaune gently leads down Pyrrha onto the bed and hovers over her. She shivers with want and anticipation as Jaune gets himself ready, positioning his cock, rubbing it on her entrance. 

“Please Jaune...make me yours. Now and forever.” she all but begs, her voice so warm and loving.

One of her hands slides down to hold him in position at her entrance, just to keep him from missing...and also just to feel what she’s about to be attempting. Taking a deep breath, Jaune starts slowly, pushing it in. He manages to get it right on the first time and starts pushing it in all the way. 

Pyrrha is assailed with unbelievable amounts of pain all of a sudden. She starts screaming, not with ecstasy, but agony. Jaune immediately pulls out and starts apologizing. “Pyr! Are you ok? What’s wrong? How can I help?” and more tumbles past his lips, concern for his hurt lover taking priority over everything else.

After the pain subsides, she looks at him and tries to smile gently. “Ja-Jaune, it’s ok. It-it’s supposed to hurt for us girls at first, can...can we try again? But this time, can we go slowly?” 

Jaune nods, relieved that he wasn't the reason for her pain. Well, not entirely the reason. Jaune lowers himself once again, taking care to move slowly. Though she’s still hurting, Pyrrha is able to guide him, so as to not hurt her. They have to stop multiple times as he’s just _so big_. Eventually, he hilts inside her. Jaune stays as still as possible, despite his instinct to just have at it. Instinct be damned, he refuses to hurt her. 

After a while, her pain somewhat subsides, and the first inklings of pleasure make themselves known. For Jaune’s part, he’s focusing on the drills his father showed him the other day, as it’s so warm and tight, more so than even her mouth was earlier.

And it's not just a part too. It's his entire cock that's wrapped around this...this beautiful sensation. Now he understands why some of the older students just can't help but brag or why some of the more horny people out there are desperate to get laid. This is fucking nuts! 

Soon, Pyrrha manages to get used to his size and the pain has now been dwarfed by the pleasure. She smiles up to him and nods. "Go ahead, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

Despite her assurances he keeps it slow for a little while, both because he still remember her in pain and because he’s certain he wouldn’t last long if he went any faster. 

So, he might as well make this last and savor the moment that breaks down the barriers around them and fully connect their hearts to each other. Pyrrha bit her lip as her eyes rolled back. If she thought his tongue felt good...this was a thousand times better! Her breath was stolen every time he thrust in slowly, and she panted as she tried to catch up.

Jaune wasn’t too far off from his lover; it was unbelievable how good it felt. To be together, to be as one like this, was something he had never imagined in all his wildest wet dreams. He knew he had to keep a clear head, for her sake, but it was so good…

Before long, instinct took over. His thrusts became sharper, and faster; Pyrrha’s moans became louder as a result. Her hands sought out purchase, anywhere; they found his back. Her nails scraped along his back, leaving angry red marks in their path. 

Jaune winced but he fought through it. He's not gonna let it bother or deter him one bit. He's going to keep on moving, even if he bleeds! He strongly cups Pyrrha's hips and gets himself a good and steady grip. It would be an exaggeration to say that their love-making is causing the bed to rock…but that's the perfect description because the legs of said furniture creak and shake with each thrust Jaune makes. 

"Ah~! Jaune~ You should've told me sooner~!" she says through her moans. 

Jaune wishes he had, too. If this is what they had been missing out on...still, they can make up for lost time, and it’s not like this was what a relationship was all about. But it didn’t hurt, either. Jaune keeps going at it, her moans and cries fueling him. He grunts with the effort as he does so. 

She begins thrusting back at him, as if to somehow feel more of him than what she’s feeling now. It’s mostly pointless, but it does amplify the pleasure of their intercourse. 

Jaune has to take a split second to reflect that they really are going at it bareback, not even a day after his parents explicitly told him not to do this. 

That he's too young. That they're not quite ready yet to see grandchildren. But... He couldn't help himself! Now that he's experiencing it, who the hell can get through with a condom on? This... It's just so much better! Not that he’s had the experience to compare it to, but still. The only downside, of course, is the chance of getting her pregnant. He's in agreement with them on that, but…

The way Pyrrha's staring at him with her half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust and love, moaning his name every so often as she pants and thrusts in tandem with him. It's all just...wow!

All of a sudden, Jaune can feel the pressure building up within him. Recognizing it for what it is, Jaune tries to pull out. He doesn’t want to be the reason Pyrrha gets a nine month illness. At least, not yet. He’s barely into pulling away from her and she leans in, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping her legs around him. Mewling into the kiss in pure mindless bliss and seemingly unaware of his...ahem, problem. 

He tries to force himself away, but she’s too strong. Giving up, he lets himself hold her, putting everything he can into the kiss. It’s made difficult by the fact that he needs to breath. 

All that thrusting left him with a serious lack of air.

Finally she pulls away from the kiss with a dreamy smile on her face “This feels grand Jaune!” 

Only to see the breathless panic in his expression. 

“P-Pyr! I’m-I’m about to-!” Not much else comes out. Well, at least not out of his mouth. 

Pyrrha feels his cock throb harder than it has before when he lets loose. It’s a sound that’s a mix between a growl and a sigh of relief, he releases all into her womb. For him, it’s even better than the orgasm before. 

For her, it feels so...completing. As if this was how it was always meant to be, and she can’t get enough of how _full_ she feels. She can feel the excess pool outside her womb and flow between her walls and his member to flow outside. This causes her to orgasm, and it hits harder than before. She shrieks his name much louder than before. She doesn’t see stars so much as she sees the cosmos.

She's ascended. This is the greatest high that she can ever achieve, and she hopes that it can be replicated someday. The two of them stay connected for what has to be an eternity before Jaune manages to muster the strength and disengage himself off from Pyrrha. Slowly but surely, cum begins to dribble down out of her fully creamed peach. 

Pyrrha feels empty, as if a part of her is missing.

Jaune is looking down at the aftermath of what they just did and all that runs through his mind is that they probably shouldn’t have done that…however…that was the single best half hour of his life. He falls down right on top of her, just nestling himself on her breasts. 

Pyrrha reaches up and wraps her arms around his head. Never before has she felt this good. "Thank you." are the only words she could muster to say. What else is there that she can convey? Not much. And yet behind those words are all kinds of emotions that she could not quite put into words. 

Jaune, despite being spent completely, sees through her words to the emotions beneath. “For you, my love, always.” he replies sleepily. He’s in slight disbelief that she would thank him after he just popped off inside of her like that, but he gets the strangest feeling that she prefers it that way. Was that the plan? Why?

Suddenly, his eyes widen as reality kicks in. "What do we do?" he says all of a sudden. "What happens...if you get pregnant? I...I don't think we're ready to start a family. W-We don't even have jobs yet! And that’s before my dad kills me! And your dad...is it still too late to disappear? For maybe a couple centuries?”

She giggles at him again. She can’t help it. Here he is, trying to figure out what to do before it even happens…it only reaffirms her love. Even if his plan is to hide to protect himself from her father’s supposed anger. Honestly, her father couldn’t hurt a fly! Her mother, though…

She just silences him with a quick and firm kiss on the lips, making him shift his focus and kiss back just as passionately. The couple simply stays like that, cupping each other's cheek as they share reassurances. Once she can tell that he's calmed, Pyrrha breaks away and presses her forehead against his. "Don't worry about it so much, okay? Everything is going to be fine."

And she means it, he’s not sure how but she really believes that, and it’s comforting. That everything is going to be fine regardless of the outcome, that they’ll make it through any struggles. And he’s pretty sure she isn’t just referring to this one. 

Moving around, he gets off of her, to lay on his back. He closes his eyes, as exhaustion overtakes him. It helps that he can hear her heartbeat, now calm and steady, from next to him. He wraps his arms around her before surrendering himself to unconsciousness.

It’s been a long day, he never would have imagined ending up here just this morning, thoughts like that being the last before he falls asleep. Pyrrha quickly joined him after sprawling out atop him and getting comfortable. Neither of the newly minted lovebirds have the presence of mind to remember to set their alarm. 

The next morning Jaune wakes up slowly, his lower body sore and a weight on top of him. Looking down he sees a mop of red hair. Memories of the night before lazily come to the fore, as if reluctant to be remembered. That's right…he and Pyrrha. They aren't just best friends anymore. They're so much more now. He smiles and brushes away the hair that covers her beautiful face so he could place a chaste peck on her forehead. Although, this ends up waking her up, eyes fluttering open as she softly yawns.

She looks so beautiful like this. Gods, he really should have said something sooner! Before he can continue to berate himself, her voice interrupts him. “Morning.” she yawns, before cutely rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”

Both of their eyes turn to Jaune's Pumpkin Pete's alarm clock, clearly displaying the time as '9:45 AM'. The color from both of their faces drain as they remember Mr. Arc's message from yesterday. Their plan!

The two of them quickly scramble off the bed, nearly falling face-first onto the floor. Jaune pushes himself up and starts changing his sheets. "You get cleaned up first in the shower! I'll handle my bed!"

Pyrrha shakes her head “I-I’ll help! Then we can shower together to save time!” Jaune blushes red, right... they can do that now. The both of them roll the bed sheets, clothing, and the pillow casings into one, carrying it over quickly into the washer and throwing it inside and turning it on. With no time to lose, they choose to shower instead of going through a bath once more.

Jaune is somewhat depressed that it’s not nearly as sexually satisfying either, what with the both of them in a blind panic as they scrub one another of any evidence. 

Once clean, the two of them quickly throw on some clothes. Luckily, Pyrrha's clothes from yesterday had dried up and are completely wearable again. Rushing down to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, a sudden question pops into Pyrrha's mind. "Should I start wearing a bra now?"

She didn’t mean to ask that aloud, but Jaune answered anyways. “If it makes you feel comfortable, that’s fine. I don’t want you uncomfortable on my account. But I would recommend it when out and about-there’s too many pervs out there and I don’t want you accosted by them.”

Jaune’s response shocks her, as she didn’t realize she asked out loud, but then makes her melt even further. He was the ideal boyfriend! Smart, compassionate, loving....she could go on, but they had no time for that.

"So, you okay with just toast and jam, and some milk?" Jaune asks, smearing some butter on the bread, getting ready to put them in the toaster. Now that Pyrrha's his girlfriend, he's come to realize that…he's protective of her. More than usual, he knows that there are certainly a few people who leer and perv on her body. And he's had many times where he had to restrain himself so he didn't march up and punch them in the base for being perverts in general.

But now...now that they’re dating, he has free reign to knock them out if they do that. Besides, he’s doing all of mankind a service by knocking the pervert out of them, right? 

“That sounds grand!” Pyrrha chirps, unaware of the direction of Jaune’s thoughts. She’s just hungry, more so than usual-last night took a lot out of her. As Jaune toasts the bread, she leans up against Jaune, wrapping her arms around his waist. They may not have much time before they have to start tricking their parents, but she’s going to make the most of the time they have now.

As he puts the bread into the toaster, she all but jumps up and starts furiously kissing him. Jaune's surprised but he manages to catch her and return the kiss. He securely wraps his arms around her waist and fires up the kiss as he gently sets her down on the counter top so they can be more comfortable. They just kiss until the toaster dings and the bread becomes toast. 

And then, they hear the sound of a car being parked at the front. They scramble to make themselves look presentable as Pyrrha pours herself a glass of milk while Jaune spreads jam on the toast.

As they stand around in the kitchen eating breakfast and making small talk, Jaune’s parents enter the house. “Jaune! We’re home!” his mother calls out, her voice perfectly reaching every corner of the house. A skill learned over the years with eight children. 

“We’re in the kitchen, mom!” Jaune calls back, before taking a bite of his toast.

Mr. and Mrs. Arc walk in to see them biting into their light breakfast. A teasing smile immediately crosses onto the Arc Patriarch, eager to get a rise out from his son. "So! How was spending a whole day with someone all alone with just the two of you?"

Jaune mentally prepares himself. He rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at his girlfriend...er, best friend. "She keeps kicking my ass in Smash Bros." 

Pyrrha starts giggling. “I wouldn’t be kicking your butt if you actually tried playing, you know?” She says between giggles, somehow coming off as sweet as a rose. Jaune’s jaw drops at this betrayal, before he regains control of it. 

“What do you mean, if I actually tried playing it?!? I do, you’re just unusually good!” His face turns smug at that point. “I’ve taught you well. So well you’ve surpassed me.” He wipes a fake tear off his face at this point.

The MatriArc and PatriArc look at each other while frowning. It seems like it was a bust....again. When will these two dorks FINALLY get together? What needed to be done? Both they and the elder NIkos’ were at their wits end trying to help them out shy of direct intervention. And they all hoped that they wouldn’t have to go that far.

They leave the kitchen, with the premise of needed a bath after a long trek back home. Once they're out of sight and hearing range, both Jaune and Pyrrha sag in relief before laughing amongst themselves. "We should drop the idea of being huntsmen. Because our acting chops were enough to fool my parents." He comments with a smile as he drinks his milk. She giggles, but didn't deny or decline his words. "Though, when will we tell them that we're already dating? We can't keep it a secret forever, you know."

“Maybe in the near future? For now, let’s just enjoy what we have.” Pyrrha smiles before walking up to Jaune and kissing him. He set down his glass so he could return it. It may have been risky, to kiss while in the same house as his parents, but it was _so_ worth it.

It was chaste and quick. But it feels the same. Pyrrha goes back to her chair as they finish up their breakfast. 

Unknown to them, Mrs. Arc had walked into the kitchen quietly, intent on asking her son something. All thoughts flew out of her mind when she saw them kiss. Jaune and Pyrrha heard her gasp out of nowhere, causing them to turn and blush. 

….

In Atlas, it was another fine day, until a loud screech was heard. The ENTIRE military was put on full alert, as safeguards and mechs were activated around Mantle and Atlas Proper. Civilians headed to the nearest shelter. There were rumors amongst the soldiers that there was some new Grimm that was bearing down on them, leading a Grimm horde with it. After hours of readiness and attention, everyone was relieved to go back to their usual posts. Atlas wasn't being attacked today.

….

In a house in the northern territory of Vale, one woman had just finished screaming for joy. Their plan worked after all! “I’m so happy for you two!” She shouted, tears of joy running down her face.

"Well, that cat's out of the bag really freaking quick." Jaune says sourly as his mother pulls him and Pyrrha in for a bone-crushing hug.

“HONEY!” Mrs. Arc screamed, as she ran back to her husband, “IT IS HAPPENING!!” 

The two sigh in disappointment they couldn't put up the charade for much longer. Dammit! It was so fun to trick them earlier too! "Well, at least we don't have to go and hide so we can make out, right?" Pyrrha points out, to get rid of the heavy frown on her boyfriend's face. "Yeah... I guess it's a plus. You know what, screw it!" He grabs Pyrrha by the waist and pulls her into him closer, initiating another kiss that she deeply returns. 

Meanwhile, Pyrrha’s parents come over, after reviving a mysterious text from the MatriArc: _“IT! IS! HAPPENING!!”_

Mrs. Arc welcomes them in, as she motions for them to be quiet. They sneak up to the kitchen, hoping to catch a wild “Arkos couple” (as named by Mrs. Arc) unawares. The four parents poke their heads out from the doorway and silently gasp at the sight of their children sucking each other's face. Both fathers are shedding manly tears of pride for their respective child while the mothers coo and are clapping for their sweet babies.

Jaune and Pyrrha break apart from the kiss, before noticing their parents in the doorway. “Really?” Jaune asks, annoyed. “Don’t you have something better to do than spy on us? Besides, you all kiss all the time too!” He held Pyrrha protectively, causing her to mildly blush. She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, smiling brightly the whole time. He really was the best boyfriend she could have ever asked for.

Mrs. Arc takes the opportunity and snaps a picture to commemorate the occasion. Because it took them SOOOOOO LOOOOOONG! "We need to celebrate this moment! Come on, we need to buy some cake! Call Saph and her sisters too! They'll want to know this!" 

“ _Mooom!_ ” Jaune cries, now thoroughly embarrassed. His cheeks feel like the surface of the sun. Pyrrha isn’t faring any better, but she hides her face in Jaune’s neck. 

"Surely you'd be even more embarrassed as to why I even managed to see you both kissing! I was going to ask you if you were gay!" Jaune looks at his mother, completely horrified at her assumption and just buries his face into Pyrrha's neck.


	2. The Witch and her Knight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Knight seeks to save a township from a witch...the Witch wants to be loved. What happens when they cross paths?

Sir Jaune Arc, Knight Errant of Arcadia, was....hopelessly lost. It wasn’t that he had tried to get lost...it’s just that the forest was ever-changing. He had come to the Isera Forest to find and deal with an evil witch, known as the Witch of the Forest. She used to be a good witch, who helped out the local townspeople if something happened to them, but lately she had been terrorizing every male who entered the forest. No one knew why, so Sir Jaune had decided to dispatch himself to the forest to deal with the situation.

Of course, he had no idea that he would get lost so quickly. He idly wondered if this was the witch’s doing. Sighing, he continued moving forward. Moving any other direction would get him lost...if he moved forward, however, he _should_ eventually get to the other side. So determined, he didn’t notice a pair of green eyes following his every move.

****

Pyrrha Nikos glared at the lost knight, fists clenched in barely contained rage. Most people wondered why she had made a sudden change of heart. Going from the town's kind healer and helper to it's very bane. Well, to the men, mostly. It's rather simple...she's jealous

She’s jealous of how they focus their attention on rather plain or tame dames but she never gets a speck of any sort! Not once did she ever get a suitor or an admirer! Is she not beautiful?! Is she not desirable! What was wrong?! Those were her thoughts on the matter. 

Over time, she grew bitter at the neglect and her jealousy grew more and more. And it just broke when a knight came to visit the town...and just lashed out at her at the wrong assumption. Calling her names, insulting her image. She just hated it and that was her first time of retaliating and attacking someone. 

Though one would wonder why she's not being jealous of the women? 

Simple. They treated her like a sister, and even helped her get vengeance on that first, foolish knight. All the women in the town had pretty much lined up to hit/hurt/maim the foolish knight. Calling a woman a “whoring witch out to steal souls” indeed! And most of the women in the town were mothers! How could she hurt them?

She had idly heard that Sir Cardin Winchester was confined to the northern Wastes to escape any retribution from any female, witch or otherwise.

Unfortunately, in her rage, she's lost sight and started attributing that every knight was like him. All she ever wanted was love, affection and attention. Maybe even someone she can be with that'll give her a child. She had such a joyous time with the children at the town. Such pure and curious beings. 

So seeing this knight walk through the forest, in gleaming white armor with a rich blue cape, made her see Sir Winchester all over again. Made her feel like she would never get affection or attention.

She had been following him for a while, until he stopped at the Gorgon River. Still watching him, she saw him take off his helmet...to reveal the someone who looked like a _God_. Long blonde hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail, deep blue eyes she suddenly wanted to get lost in, a chiseled jaw lined with a blonde beard...she had never seen such a magnificent looking knight. Gone was her rage, replaced with desire. Desire that was far stronger than it had ever been.

****

Jaune took a deep breath when he reached the Gorgon River. He knew that the river bisected the forest, but was still clueless about where he was or where the witch lived. All he knew was that he was getting hot. He took off his helmet, slightly shaking his head as he did so. He thought he heard a gasp behind him, but when he looked, there was no one there. At least now he felt cooler.

Hmm. Maybe he should take a quick dip? He can't exactly think with a hot head. He starts to peel off the rest of his armor, placing them onto the grass, leaving him in a pair of flexible breeches. He stretched, displaying his body, glistening with sweat. With a sigh, he dives into the lake, making quite the splash

Pyrrha’s mouth hung open. Not only did he have the face of a God...his body…it was a work of art. His broad chest...his toned legs....even his scar on his right pec seemed so...so… _perfect_. She felt something she had never felt before...she felt liquid desire pooling within her, forcing her to rub her thighs together.

And when he came up out of the water, throwing his head back....making his long hair fly behind him so spectacularly...she knew that he was the one she wanted. No, _needed_.

She resolved to kidnap him, to get what she wants.

But...dammit! He's here to kill her!

So, kidnapping it is! She'll have to persuade him to not to kill her in spite of the reputation she accidentally racked up because of her continuous blind rage. She'll need to prepare, though. With him being lost, she can easily trick and manipulate him into coming right into her palm...oh she can't wait!

With a wave of her hand, she disappeared in a blink, returning to her home to retrieve the necessary tools to kidnap the knight.

****

Jaune rose out from the lake, drying out his hair. The quick swim was certainly refreshing. And now, he can think straight. After drying himself and securing his armor, he ventured off back into the forest to resume his quest to vanquish the witch then return home.

Soon after leaving the river behind, he came upon a clearing. In it sat… _oh dust above and below_...a _Goddess_. Long red hair, green eyes that seemed to have flecks of gold in them...legs that seemed to stretch on forever...a countenance that _screamed_ deific beauty…

Jaune reverently walked forward, before stopping a few feet before her. He drew his blade, stabbed it in the ground, and kneeled before Pyrrha.

“My Goddess!” He said reverently. “I beseech thee! I beg for your aid in my time of need! I seek the witch that lives in these woods and hope to resolve what conflict she has with the people of the fair town of Colt! I beseech thee for aid!”

Pyrrha was stunned. This knight thinks I’m a Goddess? she thought, her cheeks dusting themselves with red. And his voice...she wasn’t sure that he wasn’t a Demi-God.

“To resolve conflict”? What did he mean by that?

Well...there goes her idea with tying him up with rope and dragging him back to her home. Although, she could use this to her advantage. Maybe even learn more about him. "That would have to depend, fair knight. What conflict has this...witch brought to your town?"

He kept his head lowered, but his face was brimming with red. Dear Lord, her voice is like butter and he wants to swim in it! Kicking the thoughts out of his head, he resolved to answer her question first. "The Witch of the Forest has been driving the knights out of the town of Colt, slowly rendering it defenseless if a tribe of bandits were to attack it! I cannot, in good conscience, allow that to happen! And yet, my Goddess, I do not wish to fight the witch. That would be the highest folly! No, I would rather try to talk with her, to allow prosperity and peace to lie between the township of Colt and the Witch of the Forest.”

The knight's declaration interested her. He wished to talk with her...she could work with this. Maybe even…

Shaking her head, she decided to let him into her home. “Very well then, sir knight. Follow this path, and you shall find what you seek.” With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared, but a path through the woods opened up where she had sat just a moment before. Jaune stared at where she had sat before getting up and sheathing his sword. He had a witch to talk to.

Once Jaune had reached the end of the path, he's faced with a relatively humble and comfy-looking cabin. Obviously the Witch was living quite well. He stepped up to the front door and was about to knock when it opened its own.

He was surprised but he took it in stride, entering the cabin. He was more than confused to see the goddess from earlier, sitting in the middle of the room on a recliner, arms clasped together, a smile on her face.

Removing his helmet, he addressed her. “Are you, then, the witch perchance?” He asked, confusion running riot on his face.

"I am." she confirmed, closing the door behind him with a flick of her hand. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a fire roared at her fireplace and a chair slid towards him. She gestured at it for him to take a seat. "You said you wanted to talk, yes? Well, take and let's talk then, handsome knight."

Jaune blushed even as he took the proffered seat. He had never been called handsome before; he had always been ignored in favor of other knights. To be called handsome by this beauty was almost too much. His mind immediately recalled how the Lady Weiss of House Schnee had treated him...how she had hurt him when he had tried talking to her...he hoped that the woman in front of him wouldn’t do the same thing.

“My lady,” he began, eyes never leaving the emerald orbs of his hostess, “I must confess that I was not expecting you to be such a beauty. Your countenance was so divine...I must apologize for mistaking you with a Goddess of the Forest.”

Pyrrha fiddled with a strand of her hair, a dusting of crimson red on her cheeks. "I must admit, I had never received a compliment about my appearance ever before in my life. To be called a goddess is simply...great." she admitted. "Now then, on with business. You said that you wanted to talk to me, correct? Talk me out of assaulting the men that come through this forest? It never crossed my mind that I was depriving the humble town of their defenses when I did so...quite frankly, I was mad."

As if on cue, Jaune’s jaw fell. _’No one had complimented her?!?’_ then her words hit her. She was MAD?!? What had made her mad? He would crusade against whatever...or whoever...had made her mad. “What, or whom, pray tell, angered you so?”

Pyrrha’s face scrunched up in anger. To Jaune, she seemed to get more adorable. “A knight, who thought he was something big, insulted me beyond belief!” She snarled, fists clenched in her rage.

Jaune could feel rage stir within his breast. A knight did WHAT?!? To be rude to a witch, much less one who helped out the innocent like the one before him did, was a violation of the Oaths of Knighthood. He would see that the foolish knight paid for breaking his oaths!

"Although I made him pay for what he had said, along with the women of the town, I was too far into my rage to calm down and just associated every night to be the same as him..."

Jaune was appalled. He had not known this. If he had...no, focus. “Then, my Lady, if I may be so bold to ask, will you let go of your anger and let there be peace between your Ladyship and the township of Colt? I will seek out this failed knight and… _deal_...with him myself.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but swoon internally at the way he spoke. It was so...so _hot_ how he was so angry for her sake. "I...will consider it. But, I feel like I'm not getting anything from this exchange. Tell me, handsome knight, what can you offer me so that I would return to the town and become its healer once again?"

Jaune frowned, not having considered that the witch would want something in return. Still, he had his duty, and he would not shirk it. “For you, my Lady, anything you ask. For if it is in my power, I shall grant it to thee.”

At this, Pyrrha smirked. She had him! “Then, sir knight, I would wish for your love and affection. I would like to ask you to stay with me, for a week, at most...I'm rather lonely. I've never had any companions apart from the women who come to me for help and their lovely children...speaking of which, I would like to have a child as well."

Jaune's face grew increasingly red at that last bit. She wanted a child. A child! B-but that would mean that he'd had to...they would have to...! He's never done that before!

“I...must confess that I...lack experience in such matters. If it would please thee, I can find a knight who could be of more service to you in this matter. I...am not quite good enough for such a person as your Ladyship. Your Ladyship could do with, well...way better than something like me.”

Pyrrha stared incredulously at him. _WHAT?_ How had others ignored him? What made him so...lacking in confidence? For that matter, why was he saying these things? "You're the first male I've taken an interest in, handsome knight. I don't think I can do someone better than you because you're simply the best that I have laid eyes on." she simply says

Jaune’s blush could not get any brighter at this. Surely she didn’t mean it, right? Lady Weiss was the same way...yes! That must be it! She is merely playing with him! She truly has no interest in such things with him, she only wants to mess with him, before shaming him. He’ll have to do something quick before she begins to shame him. Especially if she tries to publicly shame him...he was useless outside of a fight, after all.

"I have no reason to lie to you..." she said all of a sudden. "It would be very hypocritical of me to do so. Stay with me for a week, maybe even help me in siring a child and I shall do as you ask, handsome knight."

“My Lady, I understand that you have not really been outside this forest. Believe me when I say there are far better knights that could help you with what you ask. I am just...me. I am nothing.”

Pyrrha continued to stare at him incredulously. She needed to get to the bottom of this, fast. Otherwise, he would leave, and that was something she could NOT allow. “My knight, I have a simple spell that will show me why you think this. You have heard of a Mirror of Wu’san, yes?” She asked, standing up as she did so.

“My Lady, you, umm...I don’t understand why or how a Mirror of Wu’san would help you.” Jaune uttered.

“Follow me.” she said simply, leading to a corner of the cabin. There stood a Mirror of Wu’san, a magical device that looked very much like a bird bath-if bird baths could allow someone to see glimpses of another’s past. “Allow me a snip of your hair, sir knight.” Jaune obliged, even if he was nonplussed by everything happening.

Once she had the lock of hair, she threw it into the Mirror.

And she was able to see glimpses of _everything_. How he was considered a failure by his parents, how he was always ignored by others...his attempted courtship of Lady Weiss...she couldn’t help but cry and be enraged...these people! They didn't know of the jewel that was before them! They didn't deserve him!

Pyrrha had to calm herself as her anger started to seep out and cause the items around her to be lifted up. She could see the shock within Jaune's eyes at her reaction, like he couldn't believe it.

Seeing her distress, and thinking it was because of him, Jaune began to back up. “My Lady, if I have offended you, I must apologize. I would-“ he was suddenly cut off by Pyrrha kissing him on the cheek. Him. The failure of House Arc. The knight everyone ignored if they weren’t on the field of battle. The “Useless Knight” as decried by the heiress of House Schnee...he was being kissed on the cheek by this goddess in human form?

"Be silent for you know not of what you speak." Pyrrha softly said. "You have a good heart and such a pure soul, but it's only weighed down by your own lack of self-confidence. Do not put yourself down, for it was never your fault. It's theirs. Let me show you that you are worth something. That you're better. Five days. That's all I ask."

Jaune looked astonished, but was willing to agree to her wish. “As you wish, my Lady. Though, why me? Surely there are others who have pure souls and kind hearts.” he questioned, as Pyrrha looked back at him.

“I doubt there are others who are as special as you. Most knights would have come here to kill me...you didn’t. You treated me with respect.” she replied, before smirking. “Besides, not all knights are as good looking as you. Most have stomachs that precede them.”

Him?! Good looking? Jaune blushed, looking to the side, suddenly becoming shy. "S-Surely you jest! I'm...not the most good-looking knight out there."

Pyrrha shakes her head, smiling. "I don't. Me calling you 'handsome knight' is not a lie. I saw you earlier, you see. Taking a dip in the lake. And I liked what j saw."

“My lady! That’s...” he stutters, trying to find the right words that won’t offend her, “...that’s indecent! A lady of your station shouldn’t be doing such things!”

Pyrrha laughs, her laugh making Jaune melt faster than some chocolate left in the sun. “You forget, I’m a witch. Specifically, the Witch of the Forest.” She leans in at his, their non-existent height differences making it easy to look into his eyes squarely. “I’m no lady. And moreover, my name is Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos.”

He looks slightly ruffled at her calling herself a witch, and the thought of him being indignant over her treatment makes her heart race in ways that still feel so foreign to her. She does her best to distract him though, using the opportunity to ask a question that has been bothering her “Do these noble ladies of yours truly think so little of you? From what I saw you are a fine male specimen, why I almost wanted to head down and join you in the river...”

Jaune looks away, his emotions in a jumbled pile. He’s so used to the treatment he always received. “I suppose, I mean,” he sighs, scratching the back of his head. Pyrrha found it’s quite cute that he does it. “I have always been treated this way. I have always assumed that is how others treat each other.” Pyrrha at this point feels rage coursing through her body and soul, only no longer pointed at certain knights. She idly notes that he dropped the formal way of speaking; combined with how he looks, it makes him seem so much better. Like this was his true self, and she couldn’t get enough of it. “I’ve always tried to act better than others, to be an example of good in a world of gray...but, I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Everyone that I’ve ever been around says that I’m, well, useless. Do you really think so much of me? I mean, I’m only good in a fight.”

Pyrrha at this point was shaking with rage. How DARE they hurt him! How DARE they put him down! HOW DARE THEY TREAT HIM LIKE THIS!

Jaune doesn’t notice her outrage, instead sinking into his thoughts for a moment to dredge up the answer “As for noble ladies in particular, t-that would be because I am untrained in courtly etiquette and have achieved no glory of note. I am more of a hedge knight than anything, both unlanded and untested.” He bites out the words, as he hated thinking about it. It was expected of a knight to make the ‘acquaintance’ of a gorgeous lady of high standing but he just has none of the things they look for, and his sincerity wasn’t enough to make up the difference.

His experience with Lady Weiss flashes into his mind once more, as does the shame and humiliation he was dealt. As for the Lady Nikos before him, he assumed that she was shaking because of the fact he didn’t have lands or titles to offer her.

Pyrrha has to physically restrain herself from lashing out at the air around her, carefully bottling her rage for later, the desire to comfort him is stronger than that. But how? She doesn’t want to merely offer him comforting words, she wants it to be something tangible. How can she, personally, turn his fortune around? “Say, what is your name my knight?”

“Sir Jaune Arc, Knight Errant of Arcadia.” Jaune declares, before standing once more. “Lady Nikos-“

Pyrrha interrupts him at that. “Remember, I’m not a Lady, I’m a witch. Y’know, casts magic, has a black cat, that sort of thing?” Pyrrha sing-songs, as her pet black cat Spooky climbs in through one of the open windows.

“Lady Nikos,” Jaune says again, a little fiercer this time. His tone does some very interesting things to her heart.

She grins at him and shakes her head “I don’t accept that title, I’m no prissy noble who won’t give you the time of day because you weren’t born with a fancy title or fertile lands. I don’t care about those things, I am very much just a witch now Jaune. I’m not noble in character or standing, considering how my actions have been harming the village.” She deflates a little, not liking the way it feels to admit that, what was she even mad about anyways? That no one there found her attractive? Can she really blame them, with how she’s been acting?

Jaune can’t stand to see her be so down on herself “I believe that you are a Lady, at heart. They say that nobility is in the blood because it comes from the heart, and I’ve seen today that you do have a noble heart. You may be hurting due to the mistreatment of the villagers, but I hope that you hurt less now that I am here.” He blushes saying it, but he just can’t help himself with the cheesy lines. Things like this are why he was shot down so harshly in his various attempts at courtship.

Pyrrha’s face turns a shade of red that would put a rose to shame. To think someone like this exists...if this is how it is in a relationship, she could get VERY used to it.

And maybe they can be the solution to each other’s problems

She’s a witch, she has a great many skills that can be put to use to make Jaune a monster of a knight. And he can make her feel wanted, loved, maybe even plant his se- getting ahead of herself there! Wait, he already agreed to give her a child...she doesn’t have to worry. And Jaune seems like someone who will keep their word. She may have asked for five days and a baby, maybe she can get a lifetime from it?

Just...how does one make a child? She knows how they are delivered, as she’s been the midwife for quite a few, but...creating one is a little different. Should she ask? Surely he would know how they go about it, as a knight he’s obligated to create an heir at some point! “Ser Arc, I know that I have secured your assistance in the creation of a child, but I must admit that I am not familiar with the process. Is there somewhere we must go? Is it a potion of some sort? You wouldn’t happen to have the recipe would you?” She asks him, a soft and sincere smile on her lips

Jaune pales

Jaune looks at her incredulously, surely she cannot be so innocent? But then it clicks. She’s a witch, so she’s been studying spells, caring for her cat, and taking care of the townsfolk. Something like sex is something she’s never had to worry about-until now, when she desired one. This is going to be an embarrassing talk. He hopes she won’t just zap him with a spell and turn him into a toad. "W-Well, um, d-do you know about sex?" he asks rather tentatively.

“What’s that?” she asks, “Is that an ingredient or a potion?”

Jaune facepalms. Yep, this is going to be a VERY long conversation. Not only this is something rather embarrassing to talk about, it's also very awkward. He's...never had to talk about sex "Well... Uh, it's a pretty intimate activity that people can engage in. Um, you... If you're a man, you have to insert your genitals into the woman's. They just...ah, I can't say it! M-Maybe you can use the Mirror of Wu'san to show it to you instead?"

Pyrrha looks at him, rather confused as to why he looks so embarrassed. "What's so hard to say about it, I don't understand. But, I'll go with your suggestion then."

They walk back to the Mirror, before Jaune gives her another tuft of her hair. Once she puts it in, she sees a vision of what’s supposed to happen.

She almost passes out from a nosebleed.

It's all so...wild! Primal even! This...this is sex? This was how you make babies? Oh wow. She turns to Jaune, who’s fidgeting and looking away with a luminescent blush. She thinks back to how he looked when he took his armor off, and how he looked when he whipped his hair back after breaching the surface of the water.

She can’t wait.

"I-I see now…” Pyrrha takes a deep breath before continuing “S-So! We have a deal then, Jaune? You will stay with me for five days and show me what love feels like while I show you that you're better than what you think...only then, will I return to being a help to the town."

He nods and he offers a handshake to seal the deal, but Pyrrha has something else in mind. She pulls him towards her and captures his lips for a searing kiss.

The two part from the kiss. Jaune's mind is short-circuiting, trying to process that his first kiss was just taken away by the most beautiful woman he's ever met. Meanwhile, Pyrrha is intensely blushing at her rather bold move.

"Um, here's to a great week?"

****

A couple of hours later found Jaune out in front of the cottage practicing his swordsmanship. Despite having agreed to live with a witch (he still had problems believing someone as beautiful as her was a witch, despite her using magic in front of him) he still had to practice daily. His daily practice had become a sort of meditation, a way to focus entirely on himself, to make himself better. It was also a way to try to forget what happened back in Atlas.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, sat by her window, watching him practice. She was an accomplished fighter, something her mentor had taught her was important to know. She could hear her mentor now. _’Spells and potions will only get you so far, young Pyrrha. You must learn to fend for yourself.’_

However, seeing Jaune practice, seeing his muscles move underneath his too small tunic was _intoxicating_. And she couldn’t get enough of it.

She also noticed that despite his words, his stance and posture were perfect. Honestly, she was sure he was a top notch fighter. Which begged the question-why was his father ashamed of him? Why did the nobility seemingly hate him? He may have been a younger child of a minor noble, but still...something wasn’t right. She shelved that thought for another day, she needed to observe him right now for....research. Yeah.

Jaune continues on with his training, Pyrrha still inside, watching him. She strokes her black cat, wondering what to do to help him

He said his issue was primarily the lack of deeds to his name right? Perhaps she could rectify that by letting him garner some fame for his successful mission against the local witch (by a certain definition of successful) but what else? He mentioned bandit tribes attacking local villages, which she is certain has a cause somewhere. Maybe lax guards or a corrupt lord? Lack of care from the crown? Who knows.

She could enchant his equipment given enough time, maybe even make a potion that would give him some supernatural abilities like those old stories she used to read as a little girl! Oh, that sounds grand, if only she had access to the kind of materials that would require…

Hmm. Perhaps she can have Jaune gather some? It'll help him in the long run, so perhaps it would all be worth it? "Jaune! Do you mind if you fetch some things for me? It won't take long, I promise."

Jaune stops mid-swing, turning around to face the beautiful witch with a smile that just makes her melt like butter. "Sure. What do you need, my fair lady?" he asks of her as he kneels down, once again making Pyrrha blush. How many times does she have to tell him that she's not a lady and that he doesn't have to kneel for her?,

“I require some potion ingredients, I... wish to repay your kindness with something that might earn you some well-deserved renown. Would you like to look over my grimoire with me and see if anything catches your fancy?”

Potion ingredients? Like bark from a tree and random plants and stuff? That doesn’t sound too difficult!

Thunder rumbles ominously in the distance when he thinks that.

Huh...the sky is clear but thunder is rumbling. How odd. Spooky hops off of Pyrrha's lap so she could stand and lead Jaune to her grimoire and see what they can find that'll catch his interest. Jaune follows with a little bit too much enthusiasm for a knight who is supposed to abhor magic.

He can’t help it though, this is sooo cool! He’s helping make a magic potion! A magic potion that’ll be his!

Once again, thunder rumbles in the background and can't help but wonder if there'll be a storm later.

Once Pyrrha pulls out an old book with strange runes on it, she smiles. “This is my grimoire. I started this when I was just a young witch in training...ah, the memories.” She says, a far away look in her eyes. Jaune smiles; he knows that look and why she’s wearing it. “So! Let’s see here...what potion should we make you...how about a potion of invincibility!” 

Jaune perks up at that. It would be awesome to be invincible!

“No, that leaves the ankles exposed for an instant death.” Jaune deflates with that weakness. “How about unlimited strength?” Jaune once again is hopeful. He’d have no trouble with any task set before him! “No, that leaves the arms weak to swords.” Well, shite. “Hmm...ooh! How about a potion of heroism? It’s right up your alley!” She squints for a second “Oh? There’s a more advanced version... I’ve never made this before!”

Pyrrha immediately begins geeking out over a potion she’s never made before, completely forgetting the original goal of opening her grimoire, she didn’t even know she _had_ this recipe!

“Hmm, I’ve never made the advanced version, but the Potion of Heroism is standard fairy tale stuff. It takes the experience and skills from a veteran fighter, a knight in your case, and distills the concept of it into a magical potion. When you drink it, it gives you all of the skills and physical capabilities of the person it was based on...in theory. Usually it only gives you some of their skills and wears off pretty fast if made by an unskilled witch. I’m not entirely sure what an enhanced version of this potion would do.” She admits, grumbling to herself

Maybe it just does the same thing but better? Perhaps Jaune will ‘inherit’ all of the skills and strength of the knigh- she pauses as she reads the recipe. Usually it calls for a beloved personal item of the warrior in question, but the super-heroism version... calls for several personal effects from different legendary warriors! “I-I think it will give you all the skills and powers from multiple knights!” She can’t believe it, that’s incredibly powerful!

"Well? What are we waiting for?" he asks with nothing but excitement in his face. "Tell me what are the ingredients so I can get to getting them!"

“Well...you’ll need...umm...” she wants to tell him, maybe another potion, but the look on his face is so eager...it breaks her heart. “You’d need to get a lock of hair from a Dragon Knight, a branch from a Forest Protector, Tears of a Shrine Maiden, and finally Bone Fragments from a great Paladin.”

He gives her a numb look “I’m sorry My Lady I’m afraid I misheard...”

She repeats the needed ingredients to make the potion with a frown on her face. She desperately wants to have him pick another potion because this...this is going to be rather difficult.

Jaune grits his teeth, is he going to be inadequate even for this? No! He refuses, he’ll get those ingredients. He can do this, he will be a heroic knight!

"My lady, I swear upon my honor as an Arc and Knight I WILL collect these ingredients! I do wonder though, would you be willing to go with me to make sure I collect the correct reagents?” he asks as he formulates a plan. He knows roughly where the Dragon Knight is. 

It will take just three days alone to get to the nearest Dragon Knight, he realizes. Taking Pyrrha along WOULD be nice. However, Colt does have need of her.

Pyrrha looked away. “I’m sorry, but...Colt does need me. However, let’s wait on those ingredients. I want to enjoy these five days BEFORE you go off on your quest.”

Jaune looks at her in speculation. “Enjoy?” he murmurs. He knows what she’s talking about, but still...well, if he dies on the quest, at least he was able to be with a lady beforehand.

Pyrrha blushes when she notices what that makes it seem like she meant “Y-Yes, enjoy. I will do my best to be as...wild as the woman we saw in the mirror.” Jaune’s mouth feels a little dry at the declaration. He can feel a part of him spring up at the thought, though.

“B-Before that I would like to get to know you first Ser Arc, I wish to know more about the man who will be bedding me.” She gives him a smile and stands up, taking his hand and pulling him along towards her greenhouse.

They better get to securing it before the storm hits, and it will also give them opportunities to talk. As they get closer, Jaune can see it is teeming with plants, both herbs and vegetables. It’s honestly giving him a sense of homesickness. “Batten down that window over there, will you?” Pyrrha asks, gesturing towards a window on the far side. He nods before walking over there. “While you’re doing that, could you tell me about yourself?”

He goes to follow her orders when a crack of thunder motivates him.

What he’s about to tell her may kill anything between them. Should he tell the truth? Or lie? He’s still undecided when he can hear his mentor’s rough voice. _”Always tell the truth, young squire. Especially to a Lady...they can smell a lie from leagues away. You can’t get anything wrong if it’s the truth.”_

He goes on to explain his childhood of being outshined as a warrior by his great many sisters, becoming the laughingstock of the court, his naive attempts at wooing a few ladies who had caught his eye and...the fallout. All the while helping her secure her beloved garden from the now overhead storm

“So, how did you get your training? You seem to be skilled in combat, at the very least. Did your father teach you?” Pyrrha asked, when he was done. Jaune seemed to crumple upon himself at that. 

“My father never believed in me, always saying that I was weak. That I should never have been born a male. The only reason I became a knight was because of an older knight named Ser Qrow Branwen. He taught me enough to survive as a Knight Errant. Though, in the end, I still had to steal _Crocea Mors_ -that’s my sword-since he wouldn’t let me have it. It was honestly the only thing I could call my birthright. My armor is just my mentor's old armor, with some paint on it. The cloak is the other gift Ser Branwen gave me, as a ‘graduating present’ as he called it. The sword is supposed to be carried by the firstborn sons of the Arc family, as ordered by King Ozma the First.” Pyrrha felt the familiar bile of rage course through her once more. “The sad part is, maybe I should have done as my father kept suggesting...maybe I should have been a priest.”

Pyrrha stomped towards him, eyes flashing with determination. She grabbed him by the cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes. “Jaune Arc! You are not weak, you are not useless, and you certainly aren’t some wallflower! You are mine!” she declared, before the realization of what she said hit her. She blushed and looked away. “A-at least for 5 days...” she stammered, embarrassment at her sudden declaration painting her face and her voice.

Jaune leaned and kissed her chastely on the lips, purely on instinct

He’s never had anyone say something so nice to him…or treat him like this...is this how it normally should be? Or is that because of her?

Deep within, he can feel something powerful start to stir...something far more powerful than whatever he had felt about the ladies from the court. He ignores it for now, thinking Pyrrha is like this because of his story. He kisses her again as the rain starts to fall on the crude glass of her greenhouse, aware that he might be pushing too far but wanting to show her how much her words mean.

M-Maybe he should stop, they should probably head back indoors and figure out how they’ll spend their week together

Pyrrha feels him moving away...but she’s not done yet. Those kisses have awoken something deep within her, something she had never felt before. Something she wants more of. She pulls him closer to her, before kissing him again. Before, the kisses were chaste. But this one? It was filled with passion from Pyrrha, so much that Jaune was nearly overwhelmed.

And yet, he held on. He felt her passion. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Like a million sunrises. Like the roars of all dragons. Like the burbles of the forest brooks…it was amazing. 

And it made him hungry for more.

No longer are they minding the storm. They're more than focused on kissing. They just can't explain it, but it's lighting up a fire inside of them, and it's demanding to be fanned. Jaune slips his arms around her waist. It’s like she was made for him; his arms fit perfectly. As she winds her arms around his neck, they pull each other even closer. Eventually, though, they have to pull away. Their bodies demand air and they can’t ignore it any longer. They lean their foreheads on each other, panting for breath to the accompaniment of the spring rain.

Their eyes focused on each other, unknown emotions swirling beneath the surface. "That...was quite grand. Far better than any potion I've ever concocted." she admits, eyes slightly glazed over from the kiss. Jaune can only nod in agreement. It just feels...great. Weird, but great. “Want to...do it...again?” Jauen asked, in between pants. Pyrrha’s eyes light up before they move towards each other again.

They quickly jump away from each other in fright as lightning strikes down one of the trees outside the greenhouse all of a sudden.

“Well, I think someone above says no to that.” Jaune says once they’ve recovered from the scare. Pyrrha can’t help but laugh at what he said. “Shall we go inside your cottage? I hear it’s nice and safe, and maybe it even has food.” Pyrrha rolls her eyes before all but dragging him to her cottage. 

She’s about to start making dinner when she notices Jaune standing nearby. "Is something the matter, Ser Jaune? You look like you have something on your mind." 

Spooky mewls and jumps up to Jaune to rub his head on his leg and ask for some head pats. Jaune smiles at Spooky as he gives the friendly cat his ear scritches. “I was wondering if you would let me help with dinner.” Jaune bashfully replies, keeping his eyes glued to Spooky.

Pyrrha looks at him in shock. _He knows how to cook? How is he still single?!?_ she thinks, blown away by the competence of her most unusual knight. “Of-of course! Here, chop these carrots please.” She eventually replies, stuttering a little bit.

Jaune hears the stutter, and can’t help but find it cute.

Pyrrha decides now is a good time as any to find out how he knows how to cook, and what other skills he may have. “So, how did you learn how to cook?” She asks nonchalantly, as she begins heating up a skillet with some oil in it.

“I had to learn from Ser Branwen...knights have to eat on the road just like everybody else.” he replies, as he expertly chops up the carrots.

She giggles “I think you’ll find we have a lot more options for cooking than knights on the road have~” She brushes past him, making more physical contact than is strictly necessary “And what other surprises do you have, my knight? Don’t tell me you can dance and paint?”

Jaune starts to fidget, nervous about what he’s about to tell her. “Well...yes. My mother wanted me to be as well versed as any noble, if not more so. I don’t think it was a good idea...ladies seem to not like a knight who can dance if he has no title, no fortune, and no fame.”

Pyrrha leans in and kisses him on the cheek. “Good thing I don’t want those. Although painting... Well, I wouldn't mind posing for an art piece made by you, my knight." she decides, scraping up the carrots into the water. She hums a pleasant tune while Jaune chops up more vegetables for her to add into the broth.

“Really? Are you saying you’d want me to paint you like a Valean girl?” He teases, somehow feeling comfortable around her.

Pyrrha smirks at him for trying to tease her. “Are you saying you wouldn’t?”

"Well...if the lady insists." He responds back, smiling at her. "You would probably be my greatest work." Pyrrha’s blush could probably be seen for leagues with that statement. She turns her head so Jaune doesn’t see it. But it’s too late.

He's already seen it and is laughing

She decides to fight back “Then that’s what we’ll do, I hope you’ll be able to control yourself around such a willing maiden for long enough to complete your work. Or maybe you’d like to add some final touches to the model yourself?~”

Now it’s Jaune’s turn to blush

Smirking at winning their little fight, Pyrrha continues to make dinner as Jaune helps out. The domestic scene feels good to the both of them, and it’s definitely something Pyrrha wants to experience for the rest of her days. Her, her knight, their children...she snaps out of her daydream.

The rest of their dinner goes smoothly, though she’s happy to see that the tension dissipates between them, she feels like she might end up bedded any moment and it’s thrilling. It does make it somewhat difficult to focus on her meal though…especially since the man sitting at the table with her has such exquisite manners. If he hadn’t told her he was a minor noble, if that, she would have thought him royalty off his manners alone.

It didn’t help that his tunic was too small. Still, he was poor, and tunics weren’t exactly something he could afford. So, she was treated to her own little show while he ate. It was very...distracting. She does her best to copy his table manners, not eager to make a fool of herself in front of her new crush... and soon to be lover

For his part, Jaune is slightly distracted himself. His...partner-lover? He isn’t quite sure what they are-seems to move with almost a preternatural grace that he’s only seen once. By a member of the mysterious group of people known as the Faunas. It’s so...amazing. Clearing his throat, he decides to find out more about her. “My lady, would you tell me about yourself? It hardly seems fair that only you should be knowledgeable about the other.”

Pyrrha pursed her lips in thought at his question. What can he tell about herself? Well, he did speak to her about his training, his troubles with his family and as well his apparent lack of reputation. It would be polite to share some similar sentiments, right?

“You don’t have to tell me your whole life story, Lady Nikos, I just wish to generally know more about the Goddess I’m eating dinner with.” Jaune states playfully. She snorts rather haughtily at that. _’My, he's still insistent on calling me that, huh? A rather stubborn knight he is.’_ Oh well, since he's so curious, again, it would be only polite to share some of her stories as well.

"I'm a sort of...prodigy if you will. The cream of the crop, as they say. When I first entered into the world of witchery, there were many who were jealous of my magical skill and my potion brewing. But, what they didn't know was that I had no absolute clue what I was doing. Everything I made that ended up good was just pure luck. I had no sort of inkling what I was doing. I just dumped stuff into the cauldron and hoped for the best."

"I, uh...how do I put this gently? Ehm...I call bullshit." Jaune says after a period of time, and with a curse word too. How un-knightly of him!

"Well, it's the unfortunate truth." she insists, laughing. "I only started actually studying halfway in."

“I don’t believe it. I may not be a student of the arcane arts, but I do know that it’s like anything else-it takes time and practice to master anything. Even prodigies like Sir Vasillias, Knight of the Order of the Gilded Spear, had to first train hard to master his fighting style. To just wave your hands and ‘poof’ it works...I don’t believe it.”

Pyrrha chewed her lip as he spoke. It was true that she was a natural prodigy, the likes that are seen once every ten thousand years, but for him not to believe it...well, maybe a demonstration was in order. “Very well then, _Jaune_ ,” she started, putting extra emphasis on his name, “how about a demonstration? To put your mind to ease on this once and for all?”

Jaune immediately agreed. “Alright, that’s fair.”

Pyrrha stood up, her simple green dress billowing around her as she began casting her magic. “Perhaps this will get rid of your disbelief.” she gritted out, focusing on the spell. She wasn’t the best at Transformation magic, so she needed to focus. A bright light enveloped her; when it died down, she had changed.

Jaune noticed the extra ears and nine tails immediately. She had become a Faunas, one of the most graceful beings in all of Remnant. To Jaune, she was a goddess before...now, there was no word to describe her beauty. Her nine tails were red with white undersides, and her ears were red with tufts of white hair rising from the ends.

“By Dust, you're so beautiful now...no, that’s not the right word. I don’t think that there’s a word to describe your beauty.” Jaune thought aloud, his eyes clouded over with lust. He hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud, so taken by her beauty as he was, until she blushed and looked down.

“Do...do you mean that?” She asked shyly.

“Jaune snapped out of his daze. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Her blush at this point was threatening to make her cheeks red forever. “Thank you.” she said quietly, before casting her magic to change back. But there was a...mishap So preoccupied with how he thought of her that she didn’t pay attention to what she was doing. She reversed the spell, but...she also destroyed her dress in the process. It blew off her body and disintegrated, much to their combined shock. Jaune immediately looked away.

Spooky was laughing somewhere in the corner

Pyrrha can’t believe she made such a mistake; she’s so ashamed of herself. How did she mess up such a simple spell! And now she's naked! She was going to sleep with him, true, but that didn’t mean she was going to parade around naked in front of him!

She focused and calmed herself down. _’Okay, just close your eyes and materialize yourself some new clothes. Should be easy.’_ With a wave of her hand, she's now clothed...except she had put on the typical witch outfit that is most depicted in fairy tales. Complete with the pointy hat. "Oh come on!"

Spooky was laughing so hard, he was about to pass out.

“Lady Nikos?” She hears Jaune ask. “Are you...well… _decent_?”

"I am but I abhor this outfit!" She can hear her familiar laughing at her as she speaks.

Jaune turns around, only to see her dressed as a witch. To him, it’s believable that she is a witch now, but it doesn’t prevent him from looking at her like she’s the only woman on Remnant.

She sees him looking at her with hearts in his eyes. It makes her feel powerful, like she’s a queen. _’Is this how other women feel with their beloveds?’_ she idly wonders.

A thought crosses her mind and she decides that she wants to tease him. Twirling around, she strikes a pose and winks at the blond. "What do you think, my knight? Does it suit me?"

Jaune’s mouth moves before his brain can catch up. “You could wear even a burlap sack and still look like a Goddess.” he breathes, before he covers his mouth. Did he really just say that?!?

Pyrrha, shocked, can only blush at his words, before shyly grabbing her left arm. “S-shall we finish eating?” Pyrrha quietly asks.

"Y-Yeah. Wouldn't want all this food to go to waste."

Spooky calms down from his laughing fit, and rolls his eyes at how the two were acting. Seriously. Human mating rituals elude him. He'll have to ask his mentor, Mr. Fiddles, some day for why humans have to be so...complicated

Before long, they finish, and Pyrrha takes their dishes to the sink. As she begins washing the dishes, Jaune cleans off the table while thinking.

 _’Maybe she was actually serious? I mean, the way she’s acting...maybe she does like me? The other ladies...they were always haughty...but she seems so...genuine. Maybe...maybe she’s the one?’_ He thinks back to the lessons the local abbot had beat into his skull back when he was a child. How when someone found their soul-mate, they would feel...comfortable wasn’t the right word, they would feel...right.

And it certainly felt right to be with Pyrrha now. She made the world feel so...colorful. As if he’d been living in gray before now.

Meanwhile Pyrrha just has the thought that Jaune just saw her naked bouncing around uncontrollably in her head right now, that...that wasn’t as big of a deal as the storybooks suggest. She actually didn’t even feel all the uncomfortable about it, she might not have even noticed if Jaune wasn’t so polite about it and she didn’t hear the tearing…

The pitter patter of rain outside and on her roof setting a mood she didn’t expect. Should she try to push things further on their first night? Is that too much? Should she just go to bed and try for tom- oh, that’s right... she only has the one bed. It’s not even a remotely large one either, it’s barely bigger than a twin. She invited a guest into her home without anywhere for him to sleep! She was going to have his child, so...maybe it’s best that they get used to sharing a bed now? But what should she wear? DID she have anything to wear while sharing a bed with him? Would he even want to share a bed? So many thoughts began piling up inside her mind, it was starting to overwhelm her.

She would normally just sleep in the buff, it’s what she prefers on her own, but considering that they’ll have to be sleeping on top of one another to share a bed... she winces. She’s not sure her heart is ready, even if her mind is.

She needs a confidence boost, a push, but where can she get it? Spooky is no help and she can’t exactly get Jau- maybe she could get him to unknowingly assist… Would teasing him until he makes a move because she’s too much of a scaredy witch to do it herself be in bad taste?

Would he even do anything? He turned around as soon as her dress blew off her. Maybe he’s too prude?

“Lady Pyrrha are you alright? You seem to be staring a hole through me...” He awkwardly cracks the joke, being unused to feeling so relaxed in the company of someone who isn’t family.

She shakes her head, startled out of her thoughts. Had she really been staring at him? "I just have something on my mind, is all. My apologies for staring. I didn't mean to." she confesses. Hmm. What to do what to do.

Jaune looks at her, suspicious, but since he has no proof, he’ll let it slide. After all, he can’t talk to her to-Oh.

Where was he going to sleep? Did she have another bedroom, or was there only her bed? He was willing to bet that she had only the bed for herself. "Have...you been thinking about our sleeping arrangements, Lady Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looks at him in shock and surprise. H-How did he know that?! “I-I haven’t,” she lies, smoothness born of desperation, “to be honest, I was preoccupied with...with the potion!” She pats herself in the back, happy that she got that out without sounding too fake.

Jaune merely nods his head. “Right. Well, do you have a corner I could sleep in? Or I suppose I could find a spot outside.” Pyrrha looks at him critically. Surely he didn’t....there's still a storm! He could be struck by lightning!

“Is...is my bed not good enough for you, my knight?” She asks, still looking at him. Jaune merely shrugs.

“I know I agreed to laying with you...but tonight may not be the best night. Besides, I’m...I’m kinda used to sleeping in corners.” Jaune whispers the last part, hoping that she didn’t hear it.

Pyrrha did hear it however. “Oh? Is that a relic of your time training with Ser Branwen?”

“No,” he replied, once again seeming to shrink upon himself. “No, that’s from living with my family. There wasn't enough room, what with 7 sisters, so I often had to sleep in the stables. I got comfortable in one of the corners, even if I started to smell like livestock.” He tried laughing, as if to show he didn’t mind it, but even to him it sounds hollow and fake.

Once again, Pyrrha's anger starts to seep out, causing every object within distance to start levitating again. This time, her eyes start to glow as well. Spooky is absolutely startled by his Mistress’ anger and runs off to the other side of the room as she begins to growl.

Jaune gulps and tries to placate the mad witch, trying to tell him it was fine but she didn't believe him “How...HOW DARE THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!! YOU, WHO IS EASILY ONE OF THE GREATEST PEOPLE TO EVER LIVE!!” She roars, her shadow beginning to shudder. To Jaune’s eyes, at least. Her hat falls down and her hair starts to float as well, splitting into nine even ends, menacingly looking like tails. Spooky’s form begins to warp as well. His teeth lengthen into fangs, his size more than quadruples, his eyes brighter than before...he’s returned to his true form several times over the years, but usually as the result of his mistress’ experiments. Never has he undergone the transformation because of her anger. A feeling begins to blossom in Jaune’s heart...but right now he has no time to dwell on it. He has to calm her down before she damages her cottage.

"You're sleeping in my bed. I will make a bigger one with magic if I have to!" She belts out, as Jaune numbly nods. He’s not about to argue with a woman who is currently floating, everything around her is floating, and whose pet cat just became a panther.

And that is how Jaune finds himself being smothered in Pyrrha's breasts. She made good on her promise and made her bed bigger...but she still slept in the buff...and is using him as a plushy... 

He can't tell if he should scream internally or be glad that he currently has his face in her breasts

He remembers how some of the other squires and knight errants boast about how they would sleep with other women...about how they would enjoy “snu-snu”. He wasn’t sure what they meant before now. He wasn’t going to disrespect Pyrrha like that, though...she was far too amazing a person for him to do something so crass. All he wanted to do was lay here and hold her.

So that’s what he did. He moved his arms around her waist, and held her like she was his lover. He only hoped she wouldn’t get mad about that before he drifted off.

Again, Spooky watched them from where he was perched. Why do humans have such complicated mating rituals? They're so into each other! Why not just mate and be done with it?

He rolls his eyes and hops out of the window to go find his mentor. Seriously, he just can't understand humans.

The next day, Pyrrha softly yawns as the morning rays of the sun shines in her face. She blinks away drowsiness and sees Jaune sleeping peacefully with his head nestled in between her breasts, arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She can't help but blush brightly at this. She really should've worn something but...such physical and intimate contact is making her feel so warm.

Still, she was the one to insist. Since, if things do take off and things go over the agreed 5-day trial, then he should get used to sleeping with her while she's in the buff. And then, she feels something poking her stomach. Something hard

She’s unsure of what it is. She can feel, through her link with him, that Spooky is currently napping on the other side of the bedroom. Neither of them wore anything hard before going to bed...well, he didn’t, at least. So what is it?

She gently takes his hands off her waist and looks down to see that's it coming from his crotch. She raises an eyebrow and reaches out to touch it. Whatever it is, it’s hard to the touch. It also is thick, and long. In fact, it’s...is it throbbing?

Jaune at this point starts to wake up, feeling more relaxed than he has in, well, forever. If this is what sleeping with Pyrrha will be like, he wants to extend it another couple lifetimes! He eventually feels something touching his member. Opening his eyes, he sees that Pyrrha is looking-oh.

Oh shite.

She’s _touching him_.

It feels good, but he knows that now is not the time. _’She didn’t know anything about sex yesterday...perhaps she doesn’t know what that is?’_ he thinks, as he tries to move. Only to feel her squeeze him. Hard. “Ergh!” He grunts, pain flowing though his nether regions.

She retracts back her hand, looking surprised. "O-Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt. What exactly is this that's so hard and throbbing, my knight?"

"That, uh... Would be my penis, my lady." He answers, eyes averting her gaze as his blush just completely spreads to his face.

Pyrrha looks confused. “So...is this something men have? I know I don’t have anything like that.” She begins to pull on his breechcloth, curious to see his “penis”. Jaune quickly grabs her hands, but it’s too late. His breeches are down.

At the sight of his member, she gasps. That’s what it was...she thinks back to the image of sex she saw in the Mirror, and realizes where that’s supposed to go. Would it fit, though? It’s so...big. Massive, even. It’s all veined, too. It...oh dear, it looks angry, too.

However she thinks about it, her body has a different reaction. Liquid heat begins pooling within the lower half of her body. Her own petals start feeling wet. She unconsciously begins rubbing her thighs together, making her arousal grow by the second.

Jaune can only lay there, stunned as to what’s happening to him. She seems really excited, or she’s nervous, based on the way she’s fidgeting. And yet, since she’s without clothes, he can see _everything_. He looks away as he realizes he’s acting in a manner unbecoming of a knight. “My-My Lady!” He gasps, trying to control himself. It doesn’t help that he _really_ needs to relieve himself.

Spooky wakes up at the gasp, and looks over. _’Are they FINALLY going to mate?’_ he idly wonders. He gets up to a better vantage point and looks down upon the knight and his mistress. 

Pyrrha continues rubbing her thighs, face going increasingly red as well. What's more, she's starting to breathe heavily.

Jaune's cock throbs in response, desperately needing relief and release that it's been aching for the past night. He had been smothered in the softest breasts ever while also having his arms wrapped around silky smooth skin.

He starts squirming. Her hands are soft and warm, as she slides gently down his member. Sometime through all this, he starts letting loose some liquid from the tip. It got into her fingers, lubricating what she was doing. His breath keeps hitching. It won’t be long now before he cuts loose…

Spooky watches with relief in his expression. Finally, his mistress and the knight are starting. Hmm. Perhaps he should give them some privacy. He hasn't hunted in a while as well.

Little moans escape Jaune as he succumbs to the pleasure. Pyrrha notices this and giggles to herself. Whatever she’s doing at this point is obviously working...it also seems to be getting his mind off of what he’s been through. Her heart rate increases as his moans and breathing pick up. It must feel exceptionally good for him.

“My-my L-lad-dy!” He cries before finally, after years of holding it in, letting it go. His mind feels from the pleasure as he feels himself empty out.

Pyrrha barely has time to do anything when he cries, before she gets hit with ropes of some sticky white substance. It seems to land everywhere...upon her breasts, her stomach, her hair, some even on her face. Not to mention the mess it made on her bed. And there’s _so much!_

She looks absolutely shell shocked, trying to process what exactly just happened. Jaune manages to fall off the bed, before scrambling up and going down on his knees, asking for forgiveness

Pyrrha is still kind of out of it, but manages to squeak out her forgiveness. However, she still needs to clean up. The bed will be easy...magic makes things _so_ much easier. Herself, though? She’ll need to bathe. So will he, come to think of it. She gets up, before looking at him. “We-we‘ll need to clean up. Is...that...going to happen again? If so...” she trails off unsure of how to proceed. A thought comes to mind. "T-This is your seed, yes?" she asks for clarification. "This... This is what will make me pregnant and help me sire a child? Is there usually this much?"

Embarrassed, Jaune nods. “To be honest, I’ve...never, well, never released like that. Like, at all.”

Pyrrha feels a surge of pride flow through her soul. “Well then, let’s get cleaned up and then I can make breakfast.” She stares. “Unless you have a problem with bathing with me?”

Jaune blushes at the image of them bathing, before responding “I, umm, don’t, I guess. But, My Lady, are you sure it’s ok? I know we shared a bed last night, but...” Pyrrha can see where he’s going with this, based on what he’s said about his past.

“First off, yes. You are going to clean off me your seed. Second off, my bath will be able to accommodate both of us. Any more questions?” At this, she starts walking towards the bathroom. His seed that is on her is cooling rapidly, and starting to harden. Maybe it needs to be released inside to work? Oh well, she’s got some time left still.

Jaune mutely follows her, not wanting to anger her...but a small deceitful part of him wonders if it’s because of what just happened. Could they...could they truly work? It would be the best thing that’s ever happened to him...ever. _I mean...who wouldn't consider this the best thing to happen to them? A funny, gorgeous witch entertaining you who also genuinely seems to care about you seems like a great thing to me!_ When he was with her, the memories of the court...of Lady Weiss...seemed so far away, like they happened to someone else. It felt...right. 

He's...he feels so happy with this. Jaune sighs deeply and stops walking as they're now in her bathroom. Well, Pyrrha's certainly right that it would accommodate the two of them. Stark naked. Both of them without any clothes and helping each other wash their body.

As Jaune scrubs Pyrrha’s back, he notices how her skin isn’t just fair, but so...clear. And he also notices the muscles underneath that clear skin. _She’s trained to fight_ he thinks, even as he admires her body. The water and soap seem to dance across her skin, as he wipes down her back. He starts getting intoxicated by her presence, and wonders if she did anything with the water or soap to affect him. He sinks further into the bubbly water as he helps clean her, just admiring the goddess that's also the witch he's been tasked to kill...his mind hasn't changed, he's still not gonna kill her.

He hums in wonder at what she does to make her skin so...smooth like the finest of silk! Is it natural to her? Is it magic? Does she use some kind of medicine? He's kind of jealous!

"Your mind seems to be on something, my knight. What's the matter?"

“I was...” he starts, before gulping. If he says this, it may affect anything that happens in the future. “I was thinking...about how right this feels.”

He doesn't see it, but Pyrrha's cheeks grow warmer, a smile creeping up her lips. "I-Is that so? Tell me, why is that?"

“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like...I don’t know.” He struggles for a few minutes, trying to find the right words. “It’s...think of it like your favorite chair. How, it’s comfortable, familiar...and how you want to keep it forever.”

He realizes what he said at the end, and clamps his mouth shut.

"I-Is that right? Y-You want to keep me forever?" She asks with hope and uncertainty.

Jaune desperately wants to back track and say something else... But he couldn't muster anything to say because that's what he truly means from the bottom of his heart. “I...I...” he stammers, his emotions and his logic fighting each other. They’ve only known each other for, what, a day? And yet, he wants to spend his whole life with her. Was he truly feeling love, or was it simply because she didn’t treat him horribly?

It would be really pathetic if it was the latter option. He's not THAT desperate for love and attention, is he?

“My knight?” Pyrrha questions, turning around. She can tell he’s lost within his mind again, but something’s off. “Are you ok?” She asks again, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

He flushes, but nonetheless, he places his hand over hers and smiles. "I'm fine... I'm just glad that, other than Ser Qrow, someone cares about me."

Pyrrha’s face somehow softens, as she runs her thumb across his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand. Closing his eyes, he thanks dust for having this moment with her. Not sex, not lust, but just time to be sincere and for someone being sincere to him. "Thank you..." He softly says to her.

Pyrrha simply smiles, closing her eyes as well as she presses her forehead against him. "No. Thank you."

They stay that way for some time, simply soaking in the other’s presence. Each of them can feel the other relax more as time goes on. When they open their eyes, they realize that they had begun holding each other some time ago. But they find that they didn't mind. Their smiles merely widen as they laugh. This is fine. This is good.

This is...right.

Eventually, they get out of the bath. Or rather, Jaune got out of the bath, and then extended his hand to Pyrrha, who took it with a smile. Together, they dried off before going to the kitchen. "So... Do you have anything planned for today?" Jaune asks, bringing out the eggs and vegetables to start cooking their breakfast

“Well, besides choosing baby names...” Pyrrha replies with a trill in her voice, “...not really. Why? Are you going to continue to practice like you did yesterday?”

Jaune nods. “Ser Branwen always quoted that ‘A knight who strays from the path of the sword for five days he loses seven days worth.’ I don’t want to lose anything...I don’t have much, after all. Except you and that’s all I need.” Once again, his mouth seems to want to run out before his brain could catch up. Goddammit, brain! You were never this cheesy with other people!

Pyrrha freezes, as her face heats up to the surface of the sun. She’s not complaining, of course. Just...scheming. Scheming on how to make that all true. Screw that they've just only known each other for one day. This knight is hers. The others threw him aside, well, if they don't want him, she'll take him!

"A-Anyway, I think we don't have enough wood. I-I'll go fetch some right now!" He excuses him and runs out into the trees to chop them down.

Pyrrha giggles at his reaction goes to chopping the vegetables, humming a tune to herself. She looks out the window and her eyes widen when she sees him not chopping wood...but instead, tearing them in half. With his bare hands. Pyrrha stops what she’s doing to watch him. His muscles move in interesting ways under his tunic, as he rips through the wood. She begins to once again rub her thighs together as she holds herself up against the counter.

Such strong arms... She wants him to rip her apart in other ways! Wait what. What did she just think? She clasps her mouth and looks around. S-She didn't just say that out loud, did she?

Jaune turns around, confirming her fears as he sports a heavy blush. “My Lady, perhaps I misheard you… _what_ did you say?”

"N-Nothing! I said nothing, my knight! Hahahahaha! You're doing great!" She covers her face in embarrassment. Why does she keep on broadcasting her thoughts like that?!

Jaune, meanwhile, goes back to tearing apart the wood, letting himself have a moment for his thoughts as he deals with the honest labor. She was so genuine, and so...perfect. When they were in bed, and in the bath, he never felt embarrassed being naked in front of her. The only time he felt ashamed was when she gave him release and he made a mess of the bed...he started thinking of children, of how he wanted, no, _needed_ to make this a permanent thing. The other men had ignored her for...he wasn’t sure why, but she would be his wife!

...if she said yes, that is.

He sighs, looking at the pile of wood that he had all torn in half. He kinda overdid it. With the amount he just did, it could last them about a month or so. Maybe. Who knows. He tosses them all into the wagon and drags it back to Pyrrha's cabin. No one wanted him, they ridiculed and underestimated him. They hated her because of her stigma, and no one found her desirable... 

There's a lesson to be learned here or something

Jaune walked back to the cottage with the wagon full of wood logs. He had it thought out. At the end of the five day period, when the agreement was over, he would ask her if she would like him to stay. If not, he would move on with his life. If she said yes…before he could get to the door, he could smell the breakfast she was making. Unless his nose had failed him, it smelled like eggs, with berries and cheese.  
Which was odd, because he distinctly remembered pulling out vegetables. But hey, he's not complaining! They smell amazing! His stomach agreed with him; it smelled delicious.

He puts away the wooden logs, stacking them up neatly as he goes over to the table and sits down, just as Pyrrha hands him a plate. “Eat up, you’ll need your strength.” she says mysteriously, as she sits down to eat as well. Last night she sat across from him; now, she’s next to him. He prays fervently that it’s because she wants him...and not just because of their agreement.

On the plate was scrambled eggs and some cheese with berries in it. The smell was amazing! He takes a bite…

...and he’s in heaven. He had no idea that cheese could have berries in it. It was soft and creamy, while the berries gave it a slightly sweet taste while overpowering nothing. The eggs were poached just right. He had no idea how she had done this.

"Are you this good with cooking? Even I can't manage to cook something as amazing as this! My compliments to the chef." He says with a beaming expression, singing nothing but praises to the redheaded witch. Pyrrha soaks up all of his compliments with a shy smile. "T-Thank you! A-and, well normally I'm not but I can enhance myself to cook like a king's personal cook."

“I wonder what else you could enhance.” Jaune stares nonchalantly, his mind going to some of the more physical trades out there. Pyrrha, however, takes it a different way. It also reaffirms her decision.

“You’ll find out in a little bit...it’s why you’ll need your strength.” She starts, still shyly smiling.

Jaune looks at her before continuing to eat his breakfast. “As my Goddess commands.” he dutifully says, before taking a bite out of the cheese.

“Your Goddess does command!” Pyrrha loftily replies, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Jaune quickly follows suit.

Spooky comes back and is more than disappointed that he doesn't smell anything from his mistress and her knight. He shakes his head and decides to go and hunt out some more. Again, human rituals elude him.

Their breakfast soon ends, plates completely clean and void of any crumbs. Jaune lets out a small burp that ends up with them spiraling into another fit of laughter. Pyrrha just smiles at him after they slip into comfortable silence after their bout of laughter, smiling at him and unknowingly shooting him bedroom eyes. This is comfy, she’s... never felt so fulfilled at home before. A part of her just wants to ensorcel Jaune and make sure that he never leaves her.

She’s only going to have him for a week before he goes out questing and that’s just... frustrating. She just...she feels much better than she has in her entire life. She feels wanted, she feels loved, she feels appreciated, and she feels...at peace.

Oh, and maybe a sprinkle of feeling horny for him too. Because seriously, why wouldn't she be?

Her foot drifts up to slide along his leg under the table for a moment before she resolves to get on with her chores for the day

More gardening, ritual practice, so on

As for Jaune, he's going to keep on working on his forms and stances. Maybe help her with her gardening when he's done

The day soon goes into the night and...they're on the bed, facing each other with the brightest blush possible

She wants to try something tonight, she’s sure of it, they can’t keep putting this off! There’s only a few more days of potential attempts. She needs to make sure he... that they…

Her blush gets even bigger

"W-Well, shall we begin then?" Pyrrha says, getting ready to remove her clothes... When all of a sudden, they hear the front door get slammed open

Bandits start swarming inside, snatching anything that's of value to them. Bandit Leader Mercury arrogantly smirked at the haul they currently have. All of it would sell quite nicely for a hefty price

H-How dare they interrupt her and Jaune! He’s going to make hot love to her and nothing short of an army is going to stop her! Jaune jumps up to his sword, propped against the wall, forgoing the lengthy process of putting on armor in favor of a shield. Is it risky? Yeah, but he’ll probably be o- 

Pyrrha roars in frustration and points at her familiar who has been rudely interrupted from his catnap. “EAT THEM SPOOKY!”

And then Spooky starts to grow, as if he were only a kitten before and is suddenly being fast forwarded into adulthood. From a cat, he becomes a deadly panther, baring his fangs, eager to sink them into the intruders.

Pyrrha cracks her knuckles and her entire being starts glowing a menacing red color. It doesn't help that her hair starts levitating once again, acting like nine tails. The bandits all scream as the entire room goes black

Moments later, the darkness dissipates and the bandits are no more. Surprisingly, there is no blood, Spooky is even back to being a cat. But, Pyrrha still looks pissed. Jaune is just left confused, holding his sword and looking between his nearly-almost-so-damn-close lover and to what was a giant catbeast. Spooky just meows and walks off as Pyrrha finally calms down and screams in frustration, barging out of her cabin

"Don't follow me, my knight. I am pissed and the mood has been broken!" He paused as she stormed off, what just happened? Did she just make those people disappear? We’re they even real? What is going on!? One thing he knows for certain though, he has to follow her, if only to make sure she’s okay. It’s his duty as her knight.

Jaune gets some of his armor on and charges off into the night to go look for his witch, nothing but concern for her in his mind.

Pyrrha is a thundercloud as she storms around her yard, how dare they! She was about to lay with Jaune, that was sacred! It took a lot for her to build up the courage for that and she feels like she could cry now that it’s slipped from her grasp. Pyrrha can feel the tears build up in her eyes. “Why?” she screams to the heavens. “Am I not allowed to have something nice? Must I be alone?” Her voice is close to breaking at the end, her rage and sadness threatening to overwhelm her

Jaune hears it and he feels his heart break. It reminds him of what he used to be like; how he used to be hurt before he met her. She had helped him, and now it was time for him to repay the favor.

As she sinks to her knees and weeps, lightning starts crashing down around her. Her magic goes haywire; even Spooky is affected, his size constantly changing and making him uncomfortable. The whole time Pyrrha seems unaware, lost in her weeping.

Jaune sheaths his blade and starts removing his armor again. Right now protection isn’t needed, he somehow knows that Pyrrha needs him. As he struggles with his breastplate, Spooky manages to walk over to him and bites the offending armor, causing it to disappear. Nodding his head in thanks to the...he realizes he has no idea what it is or who it is. Right now though, it doesn’t matter. He has a witch to save.

As he gets closer, the lightning storm seems to get worse. It’s all he can do to not run away. He ploughs on though; she needs him. And there will not be a force that could keep him away.

A lightning bolt even nearly strikes him but misses his cheek by a hair, hitting the tree instead. He just braves on until he grows nearer... And pulls her in for a tight embrace. "I'm still here, my goddess. We may try to do it tomorrow."

Massive sobs wracked her frame as she holds onto him for dear life. Eventually he can feel her calm down, and can see the results too-the lightning has ceased, the cat isn’t turning other sizes, and she’s no longer sobbing. “Jaune...” she says weakly, looking up into his eyes. He can see the frustration, pain, sadness in her eyes, and it hurts him more than anything. He leans forward a bit and kisses her with all the passion he can muster.

Pyrrha is taken aback at first but then leans forward herself. Eventually her passion reignites. Not enough to...well...do _that/em >, but she no longer feels horrible. *He came out here, braved the storm, for me.* she realizes, as she melts against him. Her heart rate increases, as she also realizes that everything he’s done, he’s done with, and most importantly, _for_ her. "This world is set out to get me...isn't it? I just want to feel like a normal girl. Do what normal girls do. Is that too much to ask?!"_

_“No. And I will do everything I can to make you feel that way. I give you my word as an Arc. And an Arc NEVER goes back on his word.” Jaune kisses her again. Pyrrha instinctively raises one of her legs, as she holds onto him for dear life. He doesn’t seem to mind as he holds her back the same way, as if scared that if he lets go, he’ll lose her._

_Spooky looks on, content. He may not have understood at the time why his mistress desired the knight so, but now he understands; well, a part of it, anyways. He strides over to the Knight and Witch and circles them, purring all the while._

_With the earlier mood having been just thrown out the window, they were content with simply sleeping together again and not do anything. The next morning, they wake up, and Pyrrha puts her hand into his breeches to stroke his penis._

_As he gets close to release from her stroking, he reaches up to her breast. Before he actually touches, however, he looks up at her silently asking for permission. She sees what he’s doing and nods her head in permission while smiling lightly. He closes that last little distance and cups her breast. Pyrrha immediately moans, her dulcet voice ringing loudly within the room._

_Spooky looks at her, startled. He can feel a bit of how she feels thanks to their connection...wow. It feels that good?_

_Meanwhile, Jaune moves his hand a bit, intent on exploring the milky glide that he now holds. His rough hands seem to only excite Pyrrha more if her moans are anything to go by. He rubs his thumb on her nipple, and that’s when things get...interesting. Pyrrha cries in ecstasy as objects in the room start to fly about. Her mind becomes clouded over with pleasure as she succumbs to his touch. Is this what she’s been missing? Is this what other women have had?!? Dust, she needs more of this!_

_Despite being in a haze of pleasure, she can feel the heat within her pool towards her lower region. Her slit is so moist right now; it’s all she can do to rub her legs together. Instinct compels her to arch herself into his hand and she complied, only for the pleasure to grow._

_Her moans and breathing pick up as he kneads her breast, before she cries out again. Jaune, emboldened by how she enjoyed just one hand, brings his other hand to bear upon her other breast. His breathing is ragged as well; he has never felt such pleasure before. It’s different to the way he felt when she was stroking him, yet no less welcome._

_One of Pyrrha’s arms manages to snake itself around his head, as he continues his assault upon her breasts. Before long, she can feel a pressure she’s never felt before, it’s so good, please, for the love of Dust don’t stop-_

_With the loudest cry she’s unleashed so far, she is the one who finds release that morning, her lower regions slick from the flood that evacuated her. She pants heavily, as she slowly gets off of her post-orgasmic high._

_Jaune stops fondling her breasts and reaches up to cup her face. “Is that better, My Lady?” He asks, sincerity filling his eyes. Pyrrha can see something else too, another emotion in there, but can’t place it at the moment._

_She does notice, however, the proud smile on his face. And it makes him look _so_ much better._

_"Thank you, my knight. You've done me a great service...but I think it's time for me to return the favor, don't you think?"_

_They change up their positions so that Jaune is laying down. Pyrrha casts a spell on herself to easily adapt and sort of instinctively know what to do as she pleasures him. The redheaded witch pulls down his shorts and gets smacked in the face. "Ow." she pouts, rubbing her forehead and mock glaring at the cock. "That was uncalled for."_

_Jaune can't help but laugh at how she's telling off his dick for hitting her so hard that her forehead actually started to slightly glow red. Breathing in to calm herself, Pyrrha starts to stroke him off with her two hands, looking confident. Jaune lets out a hum, making her smile. She leans in and tentatively flicks her tongue at the tip. Breathing in to calm herself, Pyrrha starts to stroke him off with her two hands, looking confident. Jaune lets out a Hun, making her smile. She leans in and tentatively flicks her tongue at the tip._

_“Hrngh!” he groans, his back arching at the contact. He had thought her hand was amazing....Dust above and below...it was better than he’d ever heard. Pyrrha is more than pleased at the elicited reaction and continues licking the tip while her hands work hard on the base_

_She should better hurry, though. The spell she used on herself has a certain drawback. Thankfully, it's not something like 'increase the amount of pain you feel', or something stupid like that. Because THAT, would be awful. It's just a mild case of getting exhausted quickly. She focuses back on the task at hand and starts slipping it into her mouth, slightly gagging at the size_

_As Pyrrha begins moving her head up and down, Jaune begins moaning louder. His hips thrust up a bit, increasing the pleasure they both feel. For a few minutes, they are in bliss, before Jaune’s growls start getting guttural._

_Pyrrha smiles and starts sucking much more ferociously around his prick, bringing him much more closer to his orgasm. She's rather curious what his seed tastes like._

_Jaune feels an even bigger pressure than before building up in his nether regions. Before he can stop himself, he places his hands on Pyrrha’s head, holding her down there. Pyrrha can feel him throbbing in her mouth. It won’t be long now! Jaune can feel himself lose control. With a cry, he releases into Pyrrha’s mouth,surprising her with his ejaculation._

_She should have been prepared, with what happened yesterday, but still…_

_She can feel him empty out into her mouth, the amount of seed he let loose making her cheeks expand like a hamster. It’s so..salty. And warm. Still, it’s not too bad. Maybe she could possibly use it for a potion? As she swallows she wonders if there's any good ones that can benefit the both of them. She'll have to put in the back of her-_

_Pyrrha falls limply to the side, eyes closed. Jaune panics, immediately assuming the worst until he hears Pyrrha snoring softly. Oh good, she just fell asleep…_

_She fell asleep. Well….shite._

_…._

_Jaune sighs and tucks his witch into bed, draping the blanket over them with a slightly disappointed frown. He just can't catch a break, can he? He gets up to wash himself in the tub, noting that it feels off just by himself. He had been hoping that maybe his troubles were over, that he had found the women he would be able to call his wife, but…_

_Was he so boring that he could put others to sleep? He knew from Sir Scarlet of Mistral that women didn’t fall asleep that fast when having sex...maybe she used a spell on herself? That was a possibility, and she did mention how she could enchant herself to enhance things._

_And yet, that stubborn voice in the back of his head spoke louder than ever. She had had sex with him and then fell asleep immediately. Maybe she did, at one point, feel like he was the one to lay with her, but then changed her mind? After all, he was the Useless Knight, and it seemed that he could do nothing right...shaking his head, he got up out of the bath and dried himself off. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed that spooky sat there on the floor, Jaune’s armor next to him. He leaned over to give the feline a head scratch. “Thanks, friend. I will see you later.” With that, he grabbed his armor and his weapons, walking out to practice his forms. All the while the little voice in his head kept telling him he was the Useless Knight, she didn’t want him anymore._

_Jaune only prayed that the good he had received was not just a one-time fluke._

_…._

_The next morning, Pyrrha is face down on the floor, profusely apologizing to Jaune, with tears in her eyes. She didn't think her exhaustion would mean an instant knockout._

_“It’s ok, my Lady. It’s not your fault.” he pleads, hoping that she will stop crying. She didn’t do anything wrong, after all-he put her to sleep. _’I guess I’m just not meant to be with her’_ he thinks, the memories of the past rising to harass him once more. If he made an amazing woman like Pyrrha fall asleep over this, maybe it’s best that he not give her a child? After all, he is nothing, and yesterday morning proved it._

_Pyrrha can’t believe that he is willing to forgive her.she looks up with tears in her eyes, to see Jaune frowning slightly. She gets up and wraps her arms around him. “Ser Jaune...what’s wrong?” She asks softly, with concern in her voice. She feels him stiffen in her arms but doesn’t know why. Was it something she said?_

_Unbeknownst to her, it was. Jaune could hear it rolling through his head. _’Ser Jaune’__

_For the longest time, it had been “My knight” or just “Jaune”. But now it was “Ser Jaune”. Perhaps he had been wrong about her? Had she already grown bored of him? Was she now going to discard him, or was that the plan all along? She did want five days and to carry a child…_

_“It-it’s nothing, Lady Nikos. I, I’m, i m-must go train. To keep up my skills. I-if you’ll excuse me, Lady Nikos.” He slid out of her embrace, before grabbing his sword and walking deeper into the forest._

_Pyrrha looked on in shock. He was so different now. He had stopped calling her Lady Nikos after their first day together...why the sudden change? Why did he stiffen when in her embrace? Was...was he regretting being with her? Was she...was she going to be alone again?_

_She started to tremble. She tried to hold in her tears, but they started to fall anyways...she needed help. She knew who she could ask, but going there directly would be difficult. She was afraid she would come upon Jaune, and inadvertently chase him away. She looked at Spooky. “Go.” she commanded in a broken voice. “Go find Nora Ren. Bring her here.”_

_Spooky ran out without a word, to fulfill the will of his mistress. Despite the growing distance between them, he could still feel her crying on her knees. If this “Nora Ren” couldn’t help mend things, he’d take action himself._

_…._

_After a while, he arrived at the township of Colt. A prosperous township, it was situated on the main road between Vale and Atlas. As such, it made a convenient stop for caravans going either way. And where there was wealth, there were guards who would protect it. Spooky wasn’t worried about them though, he was well known by the guards. They often would let him through after giving him some scritches and maybe a bowl of cream. Usually he was in his house cat form, however this time he was in his panther form. He didn’t have time to waste. His mistress was hurting, and if anyone got in between his mistress and what she needed to heal her, there would be hell to pay._

_He strode forward towards the gate, watching the guards get anxious. Some children ran out of the gate, and before the guards could stop them, ran right into Spooky. The guards were amazed that the extremely large and dangerous cat was ignoring them. Their jaws dropped when said cat started speaking._

_“Bring me Nora Ren. NOW!”_

_…._

_Half an hour and several terrified guards later, Nora Ren came out of the gate. A woman of average height, she wore a pink dress with green finals. Her hair was cut to just past her shoulders, and a green scarf with a pink hammer on it held her hair from falling into her face. Spooky only hoped that this woman could help his mistress._

_Looking at her, he could tell she was light enough. “Get on my back.” he ordered, his tone curt. He did not expect her reply-or rather, her _replies_._

_“Ooh! A talking cat! Can you support my weight? Can you run when I’m on your back? Can you go up into trees? Have you seen any sloths in the trees? Are there talking sloths where you are from? I want a talking sloth!”_

_Spooky just stared at the woman. THIS was the person who can help his mistress? How? She wouldn’t shut up! “Get. On. My. Back. Now. My mistress has need of you.” Spooky growls out, his voice dark with anger and worry._

_“Your mistress? Who?” Nora asks, without any other questions._

_“Pyrrha, w-“ That was all Spooky got out before Nora practically *teleported* onto his back._

_“Let’s go. If she needs me we don’t have a moment to lose.” Nora responded, her cheery demeanor gone. Instead, she was now all from determination, and Spooky felt better. Perhaps getting her was the right call after all._

_…._

_Meanwhile, Jaune is practicing his forms in a clearing far away from Pyrrha’s cottage. His thoughts were a jumble. He loved Pyrrha, but maybe she didn’t see it the same. Maybe this whole “love” thing was a product of his imagination. He once thought he was in love with Weiss too...yet that had only shamed him greatly. The court of Atlas was still talking about how foolish and useless he was, or so he’d heard. Perhaps he was never meant to be with someone. Maybe he was such a failure that death was the only option to absolve the dishonor upon himself and his family…_

_Back at the cottage, Pyrrha was curled up into a ball on the floor, her back against the wall. Her tears wouldn’t stop running down her face. She had hurt Jaune, but how? He was perfect, he had given her everything she had wanted. And she had hurt him._

_Before long she could feel Spooky getting close. Looking up, she saw Nora riding on top of her familiar, a grim look on her face. Nora could see Pyrrha through the open door of the cottage, and frowned. _She looks so distraught’_ she thought. _’What happened?’__

_After getting off Spooky with a thank you, she walked inside. She hadn’t gone three steps in before Pyrrha launched herself into Pyrrha’s shoulder. “Nora!” Pyrrha cried, her tears flowing nonstop into the pink dress. Nora held her friend closely, knowing something happened, but didn’t know what. Still, she wouldn’t let her _sister-from-another-mister_ be hurt. First she had to calm her down._

_It took Nora a minute, but she realized that it was a reversal of roles. Nora had first come to Pyrrha for help, and had cried into the witch’s shoulder back then. Now, she was the one doing the comforting. “Pyrrha,” the woman dressed in pink breathed, “what’s wrong?” It took a few hours to get everything out. How Pyrrha had been terrorizing the men of Colt because none gave her even the slightest bit of attention. Of how Jaune had walked into the forest. Pyrrha had the grace to blush when she recounted how he had looked when he went for a swim in the Gorgon river._

_Nora lit up at this. Could it be...?_

_Then Pyrrha told Nora what she saw in the Mirror of Wu’san, before showing her too. After the viewing, Nora had to go outside to punch a tree...which promptly fell over._

_Then came the explanation of the first morning and the bath. Nora was grinning at this, as well as her friends' look of longing. It was...!_

_Then the explanation of the next morning, how Jaune had made her _gush_ and how she tried to return the favor with her mouth, and how she used a spell to help her. How the spell knocked her out for a full day. And of his actions this morning. When Pyrrha was done explaining, she was listless. Even when Spooky put his head in her lap while still in panther form she didn’t even move. Her shoulders were down, and her body looked limp. Nora sighed before going over to the kitchen to start some tea._

_“So...the _oh so scary_ Pyrrha Nikos finds herself in love.” When her hostess made no move to deny, she jumped for joy._

_“Finally! Alright, so, first off, it sounds like your lover has no self esteem due to his upbringing and what he’s been through. It also sounds like he didn’t understand why you fell asleep. He may be thinking that you are bored by him or were interested in him, but not anymore.”_

_Pyrrha made to protest, only to be interrupted by Nora. “My Renny was the same way, I should know. Now, here’s what I recommend doing: first off, apologize, and let him know why you went unconscious after sucking down his load.”_

_“Second: tell him you love him! I mean, it’s obvious you love him. Spooky, does it seem like he loves her?” Nora asks, turning her head towards her friend’s familiar. Spooky simply noded his head. “Alright!” Nora exclaims, before turning back to the lovestruck witch. “So _tell him_.”_

_“That should cover it.” Nora starts to pull off the now-whistling kettle. “Now,” she purrs, as she pours the tea into cups and takes them over to the table where Pyrrha is sitting. “How did you get this knight to stay with you?”_

_Pyrrha fidgets, and for the first time since Nora arrived, seems to be highly embarrassed. If she tells Nora…_

_But she knows Nora will pull it out of her anyways. “I...I made him....agree to spend five days with me...and to give me his child.” Pyrrha mutters, embarrassed that it’s in the open._

_Nora was floored. Pyrrha wanted _WHAT?_ To do all this, because of a man who gave her the love and attention she craved, to call her goddess and mean it...wow. Her friend was in deep._

_And Nora couldn’t be prouder._

_Nora’s face softened as she looked upon her friend. “Pyr,” she said softly, “I’m proud that you found him. Just, be honest with him. Don’t use spells on yourself like that without talking to him, ok? If my years and five kids with Renny have taught me anything, it’s that communication is key.”_

_Spooky can feel his mistress feeling better, and it soothes him as well. He wonders if this is part of the human mating cycle as well. Definitely something he’ll have to ask Mr. Fiddles._

_“Thank you. For everything. Oh, and can you pass a message to Colt? As long as they don’t try to kill me or insult me, I will return to help them.”_

_Nora brightens up at that. “Good, because it’s been _forever_ since you were there! Not that any of the women blame you over what that fool said, but Mrs. Sarcelle is needing more of your potion to help with her leg pains. It’s been getting worse as of late. And between you and me, I think part of her problem is because of her son, _Professor_ Oobleck. He’s always talking about the past, as if that helps us with right now!”_

_As soon as she said “Professor”, both ladies heard in the distance _”Doctor!”_ They look around, and giggle._

_A short while later, Nora returns home, a big smile on her face. After reassuring the guards that she was fine, she told the mayor, Elder Ozpin, Pyrrha’s message. Elder Ozpin slumped into his seat, relieved that his township would no longer be under threat by an angry witch._

_Jaune returns to the cottage later that evening, in full armor. Even his helmet is on, as to hide his face from what he is about to do. He knows that she’ll get angry, perhaps even violent, but it has to be done. She can do without him, as he wasn’t good enough. He was sure that she was already planning to court another knight, and hopes that the next one is better._

_Coming in sight of the cottage, he sees Pyrrha sitting on the bench in her garden. She was wearing a green dress with golden finals, and her hair was in a ponytail. She even was wearing some kind of coronet that had emeralds hanging from golden chain loops. All in all, she liked the best he’d ever seen her, like a Goddess of Victory._

_Jaune shook his head. Now was not the time to get distracted. In the distance, he could hear thunder rumbling. It reminded him of their first night together, only...he sighed. _’Things aren’t going to be the same’_ he thought._

_Pyrrha looked up and saw Jaune approaching. His armor gleaned on the fading light, a reddish cast to it. His cape billowed out behind him. All in all, he looked like the picture of a knight ready for battle. The fears and concerns she had earlier in the day came back to her, as she watched him walk towards her. She also noticed Spooky had gotten up and proceeded to get between them._

_“My knight?” Pyrrha asked, nervous. Jaune stood there a minute, before answering. His voice seemed a little hollow due to the helmet. “Forgive me, Lady Nikos, but I must bid you farewell.”_

_Pyrrha sat there stunned. He-no, he couldn’t-_

_“The problem lies with me, Lady Nikos. Had I been better perhaps you would have found someone worthy of you, but I now know that isn’t true. You deserve someone who can give you more than I ever could. Farewell, Lady Nikos.” With that said, Jaune turned around and left. He had said what was needing to be said. Now he had to find a place to-_

_“Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out, anguish coloring her normally beautiful voice. Jaune kept walking, ignoring her cry. If he turned around, he would get one more day of a false paradise, before being thrown back out into the world with nothing to show.he would be back at square one-no, worse, because his heart would be ripped into pieces._

_“Jaune!” Pyrrha called again, as she ran towards him. Why?!? Why was this happening?!? She couldn’t be alone again, she wouldn’t! She managed to get in front of him, holding onto his pauldrons to keep herself from falling. She panted for a few moments to catch her breath, before trying to talk to him. The entire time Jaune hadn’t spoken, nor moved._

_“Jaune? Why? Why are you leaving?” He noticed at this point that there are tears in her eyes...and that she was genuinely upset. He still didn’t talk, afraid to make the situation worse. He technically did what he was supposed to do; the Witch of the Forest had agreed to stop threatening the town and had gone back to being the town healer. “Why aren’t you talking to me?” Pyrrha cries out, her anguish reaching new heights._

_Jaune finally responds, his voice polite yet seemingly dead. “You and I lived together, and I thought I could love you.” Pyrrha begins breaking down at this. He-he- “But I see it was a delusion on my part. A mere weakness that I need to expunge. Maybe...maybe then I will be the knight I need to be.”_

_Pyrrha shakes her head. She doesn’t what to believe that he thinks this is the truth. “Jaune, why? I...” she trails off, her sobs cutting off all words that she wanted to say._

_Jaune turns, intent on leaving. “I...I do love you. M-more than you e-ever could k-know.” Pyrrha sobs out, her hand reached towards him in pleading._

_He stands there in complete shock. _’What?’_ he thinks. _’She...she loves me?’_ The familiar feeling comes back with a vengeance, above them, the storm clouds cover the sky, and a light drizzle fills the air. The wind starts to pick up, making Pyrhha’s dress and Jaune’s cape flutter about wildly._

_“I, I never meant to-to hurt y-ou!” Pyrrha continues, sobs cutting off words at random. “I u-used that spell oo m-me b-because I on-only wanted to m-ma-ke you feel goo-ood! Ever since I-I saw you, I onl-ly wanted to b-be with you! Why-why do you t-think I wanted you t-to give me a b-baby? I-I wanted you t-to stay with m-me...” At this, Pyrrha puts her head in her hands and sobs. For the first time in her life, she feels broken, like she’s missing a part of her body._

_Jaune, having gotten over his shock pretty quickly, can only listen in horror. She loved him. She wanted to make him feel good. Is that why she slept? Is that why she’s been doing all that she does? He-he- “Do..do you really mean that?” He finally aka, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Pyrrha hears it nonetheless. “Y-yes.” She cries, her emotions running riot._

_Jaune’s emotions were no better. Anger at himself, shame for making her cry, guilt at assuming how she was based on others in the past…_

_All of them being overshadowed by another emotion. One vast and deep. One he had so repressed that he had forgotten what it was. Like a vast leviathan rising from the depths, he felt it rise, swallowing all the other emotions in it. And now, he finally knew what emotion he had first felt a couple of days ago._

_Love._

_He truly loved her. He loved everything about her-her wit, her smile, her hair, her need to argue with one of the plants in her garden-he _loved_ her._

_And he was about to leave her?_

_About to do all this to her?_

_He ripped his helmet off, revealing his tear-stricken face. Throwing his helmet on the ground, he walked back his beloved witch. “Pyrrha.” He said softly. At this, she looked up, to see her knight standing before her, tears running down his face. Her heart ached at the knowledge that she was responsible for them. Before she could say anything, he moved forward. The rain started to come down as he moved closer._

_He kissed her on the lips, as she stood there shocked. Eventually, she melted into the kiss, as the rain grew in strength. Before long, they broke apart and leaned there for heads together. “I love you.” Pyrrha stated._

_“And I, you, forevermore.” Jaune breathed._

_Pyrrha wasted no more time in claiming his lips with her own. As they stood there, in each other’s arms, the storm reached its crescendo. She reached her right leg around his left, while burying her fingers into his hair. He slipped his left arm around her waist as his right hand reached around to gently hold her left shoulder._

_The storm raged around them, yet they were unmoved. And in a way, the storm lessened for them, having blown its hardest yet could not defeat them. They had weathered the storm...together._

_He decided that it doesn’t matter what that treacherous voice in his head said...they are together. He can feel the love they now share flowing through and around them even now. Even if his lungs are aching for air...right. They should break away for a moment to breathe._

_He breaks away, resting his forehead on hers once more. They are soaked, he still has his armor on....but that’s easily fixed. In one smooth motion, he lets go of her waist to sweep her off her feet and walks into her cottage. Right now, he can feel what she wants, why she wants it...and he wants it too._

_Pyrrha is nearly vibrating with excitement, whereas before she just wanted to get her promised child quickly...now she wants to move fast because she wants Jaune. Want brought about by love, by his dedication, and no small amount of watching the sweat drip down his muscles when he chops wood and wondering what each drop would taste li-_

_She shakes her head to try and clear her own blush_

_Except it’s hard to lose your blush when you’re being carried by someone with the body of a god and the voice of an angel. “Lady Pyrrha, if you don’t mind my asking, what happened to those bandits? They just seemed to... vanish? She hears his question and uses it to snap herself out of her daydreaming. She’ll have the opportunity to enjoy his body soon enough, just like he’ll have the opportunity to enjoy hers_

_“Spooky ate them.” She says simply, not wanting to think too hard about it herself. Despite living with her familiar for years, she still doesn’t want to know what all he eats._

_He hums thoughtfully and continues carrying her inside, skipping most of her cottage as he beelines for her bedroom. Is he thinking what she’s thinking? Is this their moment!?_

_Is she ready?_

_Yes. She has been ready, only now, they act upon it. She’s vibrating with excitement again. She can feel herself starting to moisten in her most secret of places._

_Jaune, meanwhile, can’t get out of his armor soon enough. With it on, he can’t feel her in his arms like he should. The knowledge that her creamy, soft skin is _just_ on the other side of the metal is driving him nuts. Perhaps...no. Even if she can use magic and could probably snap her fingers to get it off, there’s a proper way of doing things. Even if it drives him slightly mad._

_As they near the bedroom, Spooky walks in the cottage wearing Jaune’s helmet. It is FINALLY happening. In his opinion, it’s about damn time. Why humans had to make things so difficult...yet another thing he’ll have to ask Mr. Fiddles._

_He closes the cottage door behind him, before lounging in the main area. He wants to make sure his mistress (and potential future master) have all the space they need. And to make sure no more bandits decide to waltz in; he wouldn’t mind that though, he’s still feeling a bit peckish._

_Jaune sets Pyrrha down on the bed and she just reclines like a queen, spreading her legs slightly in invitation even while clothed as she waits for Jaune to start removing his armor. At this point neither care that they are still soaked from the rain. She just wants to watch, and maybe give him encouragement to go faster._

_Her hand trails down, heading for her crotch. She hums and starts rubbing her maidenhood through her panties, moaning softly. "Mmm. It's getting so lonely, my knight. Come and join me~"_

_Jaune starts to become more impatient with removing his armor, very eager to finally join his beloved witch in bed. After a few more struggling, he finally manages to break himself free of his armor and is simply in his tunic now._

_She beckons for him and spreads herself out even further, trying to look as inviting as she can. Her nerves have melted away with her newfound certainty. Nothing will stop them now. They will become one and finally achieve the happiness they've been denied for so long._

_The two of them smile at each other as Jaune cups her cheek, before drawing her in for a tender kiss to start them off. She returns it, matching his pace and making sure not to get overeager. The two just take their time and hum into the kiss, arms simply wrapped around each other's bodies as they deepen their lip lock._

_She makes sure to get a good feel for his muscles as their tongues dance. She’s not sure if their kiss is any good or not, but she’s certainly having fun and that’s all that really matters._

_If only she could have this every day for the rest of her life_

_Jaune draws himself away from the kiss, earning him an involuntary whine from Pyrrha, making him chuckle. He turns his focus on her breasts, both seemingly straining against the fabric of her dress. She’s not even undressed, but he just pushes her robe down and goes for it so he can start feasting upon the two globes. She arches her back and moans as her beloved knight tends to her boobs, sucking on one while he fondles the others. She’s glad she didn’t wrap today. "That's it, my knight." she coos at him, cradling his head with a gentle smile. "Feast on them all you want. My body and soul is yours forevermore."_

_Jaune hears this as he feasts upon her. Stopping, he gets up and leans in towards her face. “Just as my body, heart, and soul are bound to you forever.” He leans in to kiss again. They kiss deeply again, before separating once more. Jaune looks into her eyes and sees nothing but love. Love that will always be happy to return. With one more chaste kiss, he leans further south to feast once more upon her body._

_He pushes down her robe further until all of her milky, creamy skin is exposed to him more and more. The only thing that's barring him are her panties. Jaune sighs before burying his face into her clothed snatch. Pyrrha yelps in surprise before descending into a moaning fit as Jaune starts rubbing his nose against her lower lips_

_She starts to buck her hips up, almost jumping his face as he continues. Her scent fills his nostrils, making him almost light headed. He honestly can’t get enough of it. And he wants more of it. Finally, he pries himself off and pulls down her panties to get access to the treasure that he's been denied these past few days. And there it is. Her beautiful flower, gushing with honey_

_He moved down and licked it. Her cry, so pure, rings through the air. Its dulcet tones are offset by the pleasure and want within the cry. The pleasure she felt and the want they both had. He will give her his all and make her tremble in all of the pleasure that she so desires. Jaune continues to lick her core, dragging it across and picking up any juice that he comes across_

_As he licks, he feels a nub at the top. As he licks it, her breath gets more ragged, her moans louder. He decides to have some fun with her and stops licking. Her whimper turns into almost a scream as he sucks on it. She is beside herself with pleasure. He draws pleasure from pleasuring her._

_…._

_Meanwhile, outside, Spooky just gets done with dealing with another group of bandits. Seriously, do they not stop to think that maybe attacking a cabin with a panther at the front door is not the best of choices?_

_Spooky feels the pleasure feeding from his mistress and licks his paw. At this rate, she’ll have a kit. He wouldn’t mind playing with a kit._

_…._

_Back in the bedroom, Jaune stops sucking on her nub, only to go back to licking her slit. As he does so, he forces his tongue into her, making her moan louder. Her tremblings have gotten worse too. Believing that it’s a good sign, he continues randomly pushing his tongue in until he stays inserted in her._

_He can’t help but wonder why it doesn’t taste as he expected a woman to, and he ought to know with all of the things his fellow knights and sisters have said to get under his skin. There’s certainly a muskiness to it but caramel was not the flavor he was expecting, did she use magic for this? The thought almost makes him laugh_

_Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he continues his assault on her flower, all for her. Pyrrha’s breathing is far more labored now; her moans sharper and her trembling worse. He idly remembers what happened when let it go when he massaged her breasts...would that happen again?_

_He hoped so._

_He begins paying attention to her chest again, taking as much time with foreplay as he can. He’s not entirely clueless to the ways of sex and he knows how uncomfortable it can be for a young maiden if they aren’t...appropriately ready. She squirms under the attention, as her body becomes wracked with pleasure._

_Deciding to try to help out Pyrrha a bit, he decides to use a piece of advice his sister Rouge once told him: _’Start with one finger until they are comfortable. Then go to two. Then, and only then, may you try to enter a lady’s home.’__

_She had always been the knowledgeable older sister, so he decided to try it out. Reaching down, he traced his right middle finger down towards her flower. Once he reached it, he wobbled it back and forth upon her petals, before ever so slowly pushing it in._

_Pyrrha could feel herself on the brink at this. _Just a little more please-__

_Jaune kept up his worship of her breasts nonstop during this. He would not want to be found wanting in worshiping his beloved. He goes slowly, agonizingly slowly, and Pyrrha finds herself wanting more and more_

__’Maybe that’s the idea?’_ She whimpers a little at the thought. She also wonders to herself if she should use her magic again. It did end up with her falling asleep after just one blowjob so perhaps not yet._

_He eventually hits a barrier inside her. It’s flimsy, but she makes a pained gasp as he pokes it harder, making him retreat. He stops his finger so it’s sitting inside her just before the barrier, and starts slowly wiggling his finger. Pyrrha understands now why Nora said the first time hurt, and hopes she won’t hurt him in kind. However, when he wiggles his finger, she becomes lost in a fog of intense pleasure once more._

_He’s going to make sure there isn’t any pain during their first time, he’ll take hours if that’s what’s necessary to prepare her...it certainly isn’t any inconvenience to him. He’s only becoming more and more excited with each desperate moan_

_His wiggling starts to get more intense, as he begins to explore inside her a bit more. Her body is no longer trembling...no, spasming would be a better word. Her breathing is completely ragged, like she just ran for days. A little bit of pride spills into his soul-she _chose_ him, and _he _made her get to this point. _He_ is the one making her feel good.___

___He _was_ just trying to get her ready for the main event... but now he’s starting to think he might be able to get her to cum just through this!_ _ _

___"Does this please you, my lady?" he asks her gently._ _ _

___Pyrrha tries to respond, truly; but her mind and mouth are no longer in sync. All she can do is moan and shake like a leaf in the brisk autumn wind. He smiles. He touches her petals with his ring finger, getting ready to try to stick it in, when it happens._ _ _

___With a loud, orgasmic cry, she floods both the bed and his fingers with her fluids. As quick as he can, he swoops down to lick up all he can...unwittingly extending her orgasm for as long as possible._ _ _

___Pyrrha comes down from her high, panting heavily from the orgasm that he had provided to her. Jaune pushes himself up, face covered in her juices. He had a large grin on his face. She gives him a dazed look and a softly spoken _“...wow...”__ _ _

___He moves up to her before kissing her tenderly on her lips. “For you, my love.” he whispers, before kissing her tenderly upon the lips once more. Pyrrha turns to him, her heart bursting with love for the kn-no, the man who made her feel so complete._ _ _

___She decides to stay on her back for this. She wants to look up and see him...it’s like how she saw in the Mirror of Wu’san, and it’s how she wants it. She knows that it will hurt, but she’ll bear the pain if it means being one with the man she loves so dearly._ _ _

___As Jaune looks up to her, they can see the love reflected in each other’s eyes. “Are you sure?” Jaune asks, more out of politeness than anything. He knows she’s ready and has been for a while; however, he would still ask because he loves her too much to assume._ _ _

___“Yes!” she breathes, love and desire pounding through her. Now is the moment of truth, when they become one; when she becomes the one to bear his seed in her womb...and she hopes it won’t be the only seed of his she carries._ _ _

___Jaune nods and lays her down, smiling at her. This is it. Taking a deep breath, he grabs a hold of his cock and guides it to her entrance. He starts pushing in the tip and his eyes widen at the intense feeling. Just the tip and it's already better than her mouth._ _ _

___She gives a little gasp but it’s clearly of the pleasured variety, easing the last of his hesitation. He slowly moves his way in, stopping at regular intervals. She doesn’t complain, as it’s keeping what pain she has down, while tantalizing her. It makes her want more._ _ _

___Eventually he’s pushing up against the fleshy barrier from before. Instinct is telling him to simply push forward; his logic says hold off; his love says be very careful. He’ll take it slow, let her get used to it, and throw in some more foreplay_ _ _

___He presses his forehead against her, carrying her legs up as he sets up his pace, going more gentle. He knows she's not fragile or anything, but he just can't bear to see her hurt._ _ _

___She can feel the pleasure now, and _oh Dust_ does it feel good...however, she does feel some pain when he sometimes hits that barrier...she knows he’ll need to breach it if he is to give her his seed, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. And slams herself down, piercing the walls that bar him from fully sheathing himself. Probably one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Pyrrha howls in pain as blood starts leaking out. Tears prick her eyes, biting her lips to try and divert the pain_ _ _

___Spooky runs from the rains of his vic-lunch, running into the room to be by her side. He can feel her pain piercing through the link they share, just as he can hear Jaune cry out her name in horror. Whatever happened, she inflicted it on herself._ _ _

___Jaune is still absolutely horrified. She was hurt, bad, and it was his fault. He did this, if he hadn’t-“Jaune.” Pyrrha gasps weakly, dominating his thoughts and grabbing his undivided attention in one stroke._ _ _

___He moves his hands away from her legs and divert them to somewhere they could be of much more use. Jaune silences anything she's going to say with a kiss, hoping that this would flare up her pleasures instead. Meanwhile, his hands go to play with her breasts_ _ _

___The pain is still there, but she also feels some pleasure from what he’s doing. She gives herself to the kiss, hoping that this will help._ _ _

___Spooky looks at them, until he puts two and two together. He silently pads out, ready to finish his latest lunch before more lunch decides to drop in for him to eat._ _ _

___He better make sure that there wasn't any distraction that slipped by his notice._ _ _

___Slowly, the pain starts to recede. Only pleasure invades Pyrrha's senses and in time, they finally break away from the kiss. Jaune kisses away her tears as she nods at him firmly._ _ _

___"It doesn't hurt me anymore. You can move now." He does so eagerly, trying to make sure it’s just as pleasurable for the Lady who has shown him such favor_ _ _

___True to her words, Pyrrha starts moaning as soon as Jaune begins to thrust into her most sacred place. It’s just pure pleasure, she can barely handle it, even when she got so lonely out here by herself that she tried a few pleasure potions they didn’t hold a candle to what she’s feeling now._ _ _

___Spooky can feel the pleasure through the link, and realizes that everything will be fine. He’s really hoping that she will be with a kit once this is down. The front door to the outside opens...to admit a female panther. Her blonde coat seems to shimmer due to to being wet, and she looks at Spooky with interest. He looks back as well, having never seen such a good looking panther._ _ _

___Jaune starts to pick up the pace, having been encouraged by her moans. He decides, since they are already there, to knead her breasts some more. Her squeaks as he does so make him believe it was the right choice._ _ _

___Spooky begins to chase some tail as Jaune is trying to figure out how to make this feel even better for her. He’s comfortable enough with himself to accept that he has no idea what he’s doing and is probably giving a poor showing all things considered... but that doesn’t mean he can’t improve._ _ _

___It’s his first time! But still, first impressions are important and he needs to give her a good showing! He's not gonna make their first time bad!_ _ _

___He looks up to her face, seeing her eyes unfocused as she begins to succumb to the pleasure. The emeralds hanging from her headpiece swing back and forth in time to his thrusts._ _ _

___That heartens him a little, spurring him on. Does it matter that he’s unskilled if she still enjoys it? He’ll just make up for it with enthusiasm. And there’s no end to that, even if what they’re getting up to isn’t very knightly of him. Taking her maidenhood without marrying her... what would his mother say?_ _ _

___She’d probably just scream in rage and try to kill him, his mom is scary, but he should be safe. His father...he's pretty sure he could care less._ _ _

___Still, they’re not here, and he is._ _ _

___Pyrrha begins to moan louder in pleasure, as she grips the sheets beside her head. Her body begins to quiver, as his rod keeps hilting within her. “It-it’s s-so go-oo-ood!” she cries out, as she begins to hump Jaune back. Jaune can feel ecstasy now, as she moves in time with him. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he gives in to instinct._ _ _

___His hands trail down to her hips and then grab them, fingers sinking into her soft flesh. Her legs wrap around his waist and she tries to encourage him to go faster through her mewling, she’s so close! Just a little bit more! The pressure is so great, it feels like she’s about to burst! She feels amazing, she’s on top of the world, she’s-it’s going to happen, please don’t stop please keep going-_ _ _

___"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pyrrha screams in absolute ecstasy, cumming harder than she's ever done before in her life. Her walls clamp down around Jaune's hard cock, trying to coax out its precious seed._ _ _

___He tries to hold on but he can’t. His world goes white as he floods her with his seed. Pyrrha feels him flooding her even while she orgasms. If anything, it pushes her further._ _ _

___They stay there, panting, as they come down from their shared moment of bliss. Eventually, Jaune lets himself down onto his side, pulling Pyrrha with him. “I love you.” he whispers, as he embraces her. She nuzzles his head in reply. They fall asleep, to the accompaniment of the soft rain on the roof._ _ _

___The next morning Jaune wakes up to the sound of birds chirping. Opening his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of Pyrrha laying next to him, looking content. He gently kisses her on the forehead; or rather, tries to. His kiss is partially blocked by her coronet. Memories of last night come back when he kisses the metal, as does the knowledge that he’s still in her._ _ _

___He decides to lay still, not wanting to wake her. _’She’s so beautiful’_ he thinks. Before long, the sunlight begins to shine upon her, leaving her looking like a true goddess. It leaves Jaune breathless._ _ _

___She stirs awake, yawning rather softly as her eyes flutter open. Pyrrha blinks, still feeling that something is inside of her. Looking to the side, she sees her beloved there with a bright smile. The redheaded witch quickly pulls him in for a tear-filled embrace. "It wasn't a dream. It all actually happened..."_ _ _

___“Yes. And I won’t let go again.” Jaune murmurs into her hair, as he holds her close. Just like the first time, it feels right, only now he knows why._ _ _

___They were meant for each other._ _ _

___They both felt like staying in the bed all day; unfortunately, their respective needs, as well as the fact that the bed was still wet from the rainwater they had on them, made them get up._ _ _

___With one sole difference. They held hands all the way to the bathroom with brighter smiles, looking forward to the future._ _ _


End file.
